Beneath the Heart
by Faith-Huskers
Summary: Korra has always liked Mako, but she's never had the courage to tell him. After her house get's destroyed by a tornado, her father's coworker and best friend invites them to stay with him and his family. His two sons turn out to be none other than Mako himself and Bolin. Will Korra ever confess her hidden feelings to Mako now that she's living with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story. I hope you like it and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

The bright sun shined through the small window and into an equally small room. Korra stirred as the sun hit her eyes. She turned around and looked at her clock when she realized it read...

"7:30?!" She screamed as she quickly got up off her bed and rushed to the bathroom. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for school, and on the first day. Not the greatest impression, Korra. Not the greatest impression." Korra said as she rushed around the bathroom trying to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and wash her face at the same time.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Korra, who are you talking to? And what's going on in there?" Her father's voice said in concern.

"Not now, dad!" She yelled back. Great, now her dad thinks she's crazy. And she's going to be late for school. Fantastic.

She quickly ran out of the bathroom and chose whatever she saw first in the closet. She grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt and ran out to put on her converse. She accidentally bumped into her night standing causing a picture to fall off.

She picked up the picture and kissed it. "I'm sorry, mom," She apologized to the women in the picture.

She grabbed her backpack and smoothly slung it over her shoulder and rushed to the door, "goodbye dad!" She ran out before her dad had a chance to reply.

"Maybe if I run I can make it on time," Korra said as she check her watch. "7:50," She read out loud. "Not even the top three people on the track team can make it in that amount of time." She huffed as she continued to sprint.

Her house was fairly far from her school. She had to walk everyday and she would get there in about thirty five minutes. And that was fast walking. No way is she going to make it to school in ten minutes, no matter how fast she ran.

And about twenty minutes later, she burst through the doors of the main entrance of the school, panting and sweaty. The students were still in the auditorium for their beginning of school year assembly. So maybe if she was quiet enough, she could sneak in without being caught.

Korra made her way through the hallways carefully so she wouldn't get caught by any hall monitors or teachers. She swiftly turned a corner and arrived at the doors of the auditorium...which were closed.

"My life just suddenly got 30% more harder," Korra exhaled. She carefully and slowly opened the door, hoping, wishing, praying, that nobody would hear her. But alas her hopes were shattered. Her wishes never came true. Her prayers weren't answered. In other words, when she came in she got caught. She walked in just in time to her this.

"In our school we have many rules, and we strictly follow all of them. Like...Korra Summers, you're late!" Mr. Adams, the school's vice principal announced.

Every student's head turned towards me to see what was going on. It was like they had planned it, because all of their heads turned at the same time. Weird...

"Sorry Mr. Adams, it won't happen again," Korra apologized.

"It better not, detention for you after school. Make it time, or I'll double your time." Mr. Adams said back.

Korra quietly made her way back to her seat and Mr. Adams continued to say whatever it was he was saying before. It was her first day of her sophomore year and she already got called on for being late. And in front of the whole school, nonetheless.

Korra looked around for an empty seat and noticed her best friend, Asami, was motioning for her to come sit next to her. Korra quietly made her way to the seat, but unfortunately she didn't see the plant that was in her way. She tripped on the vines that were sticking out on the ground and she landed face first into the ground.

The students that were sitting in that area at that time started to laugh and no one came to help her. She quickly picked herself up and composed herself as she rushed to sit next to her so called 'friend'.

"Thanks for helping me back there, buddy." Korra said sarcastically as she sat down next to Asami.

"I'm sorry," Asami laughed lightly.

"Yeah, word of advice. Next time you say sorry, try saying it without laughing. It makes it more believable," Korra whispered angrily.

"Why are you so late?" Asami asked.

"Because I woke up late," Korra answered.

"Korra, you are one heavy sleeper."

"I am not a he-"

"Forget it, Korra," Asami said, cutting Korra off. "I called you five times this morning and you still didn't wake up."

"You called be?" Korra asked.

"Check your phone," Asami simply stated.

Korra took her phone out from her pocket and opened it up. The screen turned on and it said, '5 missed calls' and '7 new messages'.

"You even texted me seven times," Korra said in disbelief.

How could she have missed all of that?

"Wow Korra, nothing gets past you," Asami said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you can't argue with the truth," Korra mumbled as she stuck her phone back in her pocket.

"Did you remember to pick up your schedule when you came in?" Asami asked.

Korra face-palmed and Asami knew what that meant.

"Thought so," Asami said.

"Guess I'll have to be late for my first class as well," Korra said jokingly.

"Late for two things in the same day? And on the first day of school? Wow Korra, I for one am appalled. Where did my goody-goody two shoes friend go to?" Asami asked as she nudged Korra with her elbow jokingly.

"No where. I just didn't wake up on time, okay?" Korra frowned.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you," Asami giggled.

The vice principle ended her speech by then. The school bell rang to signal that it was time for everybody to get to class.

"I guess I'll see you in class?" Asami asked as she got up.

"Yup," Korra answered as both of them tried to fight their way through the crowd of students.

"Wow, I feel bad for all the freshman and smaller kids. These students literally fight their way to get outside." Korra laughed lightly.

"I know what you mean," Asami agreed with a laugh. "See ya later Korra," Asami waved as she walked away to get to her first class.

"See ya," Korra called back over her shoulder as she made her way to the main office.

"Good morning." Korra greeted as she walked through the door to the main office. "My name is Korra Summers. I forgot to pick up my schedule this morning so I was wondering if I could get it now."

"Ah, yes. Just give me a moment, I'll have it out for you in a sec." The secretary smiled.

She came back with a small plastic box nd it had several other schedules in it. '_Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who forgot to get their schedule today,_' Korra thought.

"Korra Summers, here it is," the secretary said cheerfully with a big grin.

"Thanks," Korra smiled as she took the schedule.

She walked out and began to search for her first class.

"AP Science, room A-32," Korra read her schedule quietly.

She looked up and saw the nearest class was labeled 'Room B-45.'

"B-45? Where's that at?" Korra had a look of confusion on her face.

Korra continued to look from her schedule and up at the labels of the classes. She couldn't figure the system. It just seemed as if the classes were placed randomly. She looked down at her schedule again and continued to murmur nonsense about the class numbers. That was until she hit something hard. Or rather, _someone_.

Korra fell down with an, "oof."

She looked up and saw _the _Mako Anderson towering over her. Korra blushed from embarrassment and quickly got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Korra apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine," Mako replied.

"Um, can you help me find this class?" Korra asked nervously, showing him her schedule.

"Sure," Mako said as he took her schedule and looked at it. "That class is back there, you already passed it."

"Oh, I guess I passes it when I was looking at my schedule," Korra said quietly.

"You should pay better attention next time." Mako gave Korra back her schedule.

"Uh, thanks," Korra said nervously as she began to walk away quickly.

Korra felt her cheeks getting hot and she knew that she was blushing that whole time. She just hoped that Mako hadn't realized it.

Mako Anderson is the king of the school. Every girl fell for his charm including Korra. Ever since Freshman year, Korra has always had a crush on Mako. But she could never tell him. It would never work.

Mako is the quarterback of the football team. While Korra is an athletic tomboy, and that wasn't very appealing to most guys apparently. Mako is hot, she is not. Mako is smart, and she is a quiet nerd. Mako had the whole school wrapped around his fingers. Korra only had her best friend Asami. Korra and Mako were basically polar opposites.

And the only person in this whole world who knows about her crush is Asami. And Korra is planning on keeping it that way.

Korra made it to the classroom without problem. She quietly opened the door, but all eyes turned to the door once the students saw the knob turn. Korra didn't like the attention at all and she usually tended to avoid it, but she's gotten use to it considering how many sports she plays.

"Sorry, Mrs. Martin. I went to pick up my schedule and I got lost along the way," Korra apologized.

"It's alright, I was just doing role call anyways. You can go ahead and take a seat while I finish," Mrs. Martin smiled. Korra knew right away that she was a nice teacher and Korra smiled back thankfully as she went to take a seat.

The class went by quickly. And Korra couldn't be more glad that it did. They didn't learn much since it was only the first day, but they did get homework.

Thankfully Korra found all her classes without a problem and wasn't late to any of them. Somehow all the classes seemed to go over the same procedures, so it was the same thing every time.

Then came fourth period. The period before lunch and the period she had with her best friend, Asami. Asami and Korra spent the whole class time passing around notes. Even though they were sitting next to each other, they didn't want to get caught talking. And Korra has had enough trouble for one day. Finally the bell rang and Asami and Korra quickly ran out of the class.

"Asami you will never believe what happened this morning," Korra began right after she ran out of that class with Asami.

"What happened," Asami asked anxiously.

"I had a run in with you-know-who," Korra said quietly.

"No way. So when's the wedding," Asami winked.

"There's never going to be a wedding," Korra blushed.

"Aw, and I was really hoping I could be the maid of honor," Asami said in mock disappointment.

"Asami, I'm serious. I could barely hold a normal conversation with the guy." Korra sighed sadly.

"Aw, don't worry about it. You know what they say, opposites attract," Asami said, hoping to cheer up her best friend.

"Yeah, well that saying doesn't apply to me and you-know-who," Korra said.

"Would you quite calling him you-know-who, and call him by his real name."

"But if people knew we were talking about him, they would go tell him," Korra defended.

"Korra, just tell him," Asami urged.

"No," Korra stated stubbornly.

"Then at least say hi to him," Asami said.

"Fine, I'll say hi to him on graduation day in senior year," Korra replied.

"Quit being smart and just go say hi to him. Now. In front of me. So that I can see you." Asami pushed Korra in Mako's direction as she said this.

Asami then gave her one last push which landed her right next to Mako. Korra was going to turn around and protest, but she saw that Asami had already walked away. Korra glared at Asami one last time and then turned her head to greet Mako.

"Hi Mako," Korra smiled as best as she could.

"Oh, hey, um..."Mako started, but stopped after he realized that he didn't know my name.

'_I can't blame him. This is the first time he's probably ever seen me_,' Korra thought.

"My name's Korra," Korra said.

"Oh, hey Korra," Mako smile and Korra felt her cheeks go red once again.

Korra could tell that his friends and him were all wondering what she was doing there. And she could also tell that they wanted her to leave.

"I just wanted to say...thanks for helping me this morning," Korra said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, bye," Korra waved. She quickly turned around and ran back to Asami.

"So is the wedding back on?" Asami asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"There is no wedding in the first place. He doesn't even know my name," Korra said sadly.

"But at least you talked to him. That has to count for something, right?" Asami smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wanna get through the rest of this day without anymore troubles or run-ins with Mako."

"See, now you're calling him by his actual name. I knew saying hi to him would count for something," Asami grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not going to work. Not now. Not ever." Korra said.

"Alright, fine. But you'll see. The most unexpected things always happen. One of them just happens to be you marrying Mako," Asami said.

"And how do you know?" Korra asked.

"I just do. Just wait and see," Asami stated before both her and Korra walked in the cafeteria to get their food.

The rest of the day went by as it normally did for Korra. And she was happy and thankful for that. Korra enjoyed the few classes that she had with Asami. They would either be passing around notes to each other or actually paying attention to the lesson.

Since it was the first day of school, Korra didn't have any sport meetings or practices. So she went straight home. Well, more like, she ran straight home.

"Dad! I'm home!" Korra shouted after she walked inside her house and kicked off her shoes.

"I'm in my office!" Her father shouted from upstairs.

Korra ran upstairs and into her room. She changed her clothes then sat at her desk. She took her books out and began doing her homework until she heard a loud _boom. _She looked outside and saw that it was raining heavily. And the wind was blowing really hard.

Korra just ignored it and went back to her homework. Then, a few seconds later, she heard a loud _crash_ coming from outside. She looked outside again and saw that a large tree branch had fallen on her neighbor's car. '_That's going to cause some damage_,' Korra thought.

The wind got harder and hail started to fall along with the rain. The suddenly, she heard the most terrifying thing. Tornado warning sirens. She quickly ran to her father's office, but he wasn't there.

"Dad! Dad!" Korra screamed as she ran downstairs.

"I'm down here!" He called back from the living room. "Korra, we need to leave."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Quickly, turn on the weather channel and see for yourself," Korra's father said.

Korra grabbed the remote from her father and turned it to the weather channel. Korra looked in horror as she saw several tornadoes forming on several different states, including her's. She looked down to read the subtitle that had alerts directed to her city.

"Due to the predicted strength of the tornado, evacuation is required for any person who is in this area." Korra read out loud.

"Grab anything you really need. Any important items that you have to have, take it with you. We're leaving," he father informed her.

Korra nodded and ran upstairs. She looked out the window, and surely there was a tornado forming in the distance. Korra's eyes widened and she quickly began to stuffed her school books, textbooks, notebooks, and other important school items in her backpack. She packed any other necessary things she needed and ran back downstairs to meet her father.

"Ready?" Her father asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"Alright make sure your not forgetting anything, because you can't go back to get it anymore." Her father said as they made their way to their car.

Right when her father said that, something clicked in Korra's head. "Mom!" She shouted. "I forgot mom!"

"You can't go back anymore, the tornado is getting to close." Her father grabbed her arm, keeping her from running back to the house.

"But I have to go get her. I can't forget mom!" She yanked her arm away from her father's grasped and sprinted back in inside her house.

She ran upstairs, skipping three steps at a time, and went inside her room. She quickly grabbed her mother's picture and took a peak out of her window. And the tornado had already formed and it's heading towards her direction. Korra took one last look around her room and ran downstairs, tripping in the process.

"Okay, I'm ready," Korra said as she jumped in the back seat and buckled her seat belt.

Her dad began to drive as fast as he could. Korra looked back to her house to see that it was disappearing with every passing second they drive farther away from it.

The tornado was getting close to their neighborhood. Nearby trees were getting puled off from the ground and tossed around. Half of her neighborhood was gone, and her house was next. Tears filled Korra's eyes as she watched her whole house being taken away from her.

She looked at her mother's picture that she was still clutching onto tightly. "At least I saved you," Korra whispered with a small smile. Korra's tears slid down her face and dripped onto her mother's picture. She just lost everything.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was kinda sad, huh? Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback. I swear, I was smiling the whole day because of the positive reviews I got telling me to continue. Even my friends thought I was weird from smiling so much. Although I'm always weird. I guess I was on a whole new level of weird that day...  
Any-who, on with the story! Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Okay. Thank you very much. We appreciate the help. Thank you. Yes, of course. Thank you very much. Bye." Korra's father, Tonraq, closed his phone after he got done talking in it and then looked at Korra with a huge smile. "My best friend from work just offered us to stay with him and his family."**  
**

"Really?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He said that we could stay with them until our house get's rebuilt. He's my best friend from work. He's married and has two sons. His name is Karu Anderson."

'_Anderson. Why does that name seem so familiar? Where have I heard it before?_' Korra thought. "That's great. It's nice of them to do that."

"There house isn't far from here. We should be there in about ten minutes or so," Korra's dad said as he turned the engine on and began to drive to his friend's house.

It was a five minute drive before Korra arrived at the Anderson's house. The only thing Korra could do when she saw their house was gap. It wasn't even a house, it was a freaking mansion that's about the size of a stadium. Okay, so maybe that's exaggerating it a bit. But it really did look big from the outside. Korra couldn't wait to go inside and check out the whole house. It would probably take hours to look through the house, and she might even get lost in it.

"Whoa, how rich are these people?" Korra whispered as she looked up at the house in awe.

Her father went ahead to ring the doorbell. Seconds later, a tall man with short black hair opened the door. He smiled widely and gave Korra's dad a big hug that Tonraq returned.

"Tonraq! Glad you could make it old friend." The man, apparently named Karu, said.

"Thank you very much for inviting us, Karu. We don't know what we would've done without your offer," Tonraq said.

"Korra! I'm so glad yo could make it. You don't know how long I've waited to meet you." Said a short women with curly dark brown hair and bright sparkly green eyes. She put her hand out and smiled at Korra. "My name is Ayame, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Korra shook Ayame's hand.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" Ayame asked.

"Wait...you mean, I have my own room?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Of course you do. I spent the whole day designing it to your liking." Ayame said as she led Korra upstairs. They walked down a wide hallway and opened the third door on their right.

The door opened and the whole room was all shades of blue. "I'll leave you to look at you room for a bit," Ayame smiled then left.

Korra looked around her blue room for a bit and decided she already liked it. She ran back downstairs to see if her dad needed before she went up to completely see her room.

"Hey dad! Do you need any help?" She asked her father who was in a very deep conversation with Karu.

"Ah yes, can you bring the bags from the car?" Tonraq asked.

"Sure," Korra answered simply before she walked back outside, and her father went back to his deep conversation.

"I'll call one of my sons to help you." She heard Ayame called after her, but she continued to walk out and unlock the car doors.

"Let's see I think I left them back here..." Korra whispered as she searched the car for her and her father's bags.

"Do you need any help with those?" She heard a deep voice behind her say.

She turned around to see the most terrifying thing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Korra screamed, but she was cut short by a hand pushed against her mouth.

"You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," Mako whispered.

"Sorry," Korra apologized, but it came out muffled.

"If I take my hand off, will you be quiet?" Mako asked.

"Mhmm," Korra shook her head furiously.

Mako took his hand of carefully and sighed in relief when Korra didn't scream again.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"I live here," Mako answered simply.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. This isn't real. This is only a horrible nightmare and it will end soon. This isn't real. This isn't happening." Korra chanted as she she tightly shut her eyes and held her head between her hands.

After a few seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw the same sight. _The_ Mako Anderson is still standing there, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"No, it's didn't work. You were suppose to disappear and I was suppose to be back home or at a hotel or something! Just anything other than this," Korra said in disappointment.

Mako just looked at her with a confusion. "Do you need any help with your bags?" Mako asked again.

"No, thank you," Korra said forcefully as she picked up her bag and walked away, hoping Mako didn't see her blush of embarrassment. '_It all adds up. The last_ _name, the hair, the house. Everything! How could I have been so stupid not to notice.' _Korra thought to herself as she walked back inside.

She gave her dad his bag and slung hers over her shoulder. She began to walk upstairs until she heard Ayame call after her. "Korra, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Thank you very much for letting me and my father stay here. You don't know how much we appreciate it," Korra smiled.

"Oh no, sweetie, it's nothing. This house always feels so empty. It's good that you're here. You and your father fill that empty void in this house." Ayame said.

"Thank you. I have a few things I need to do, so please excuse me for the night," Korra said politely.

"It's alright sweetie, do as you like," Ayame said with a wave of her hand to emphasize her point.

Korra smiled back at her and ran upstairs and up to her room. Korra sighed and through her bag onto her new bed. '_I'm living with Mako Anderson now. This is just great.' _Korra thought. She looked around her room with a smile. '_I guess I should be thankful for what I have._'

It had light blue, soft curtains that draped over the windows, unlike the torn ones she had at her old house. And the floor didn't feel so cold and hard like it did in her old room. No, it was the complete opposite. It was warm and soft and there was a fluffy blue rug placed in the middle. There was even a neat and shiny desk with a light blue lamp place on it and a rolling chair.

Her bed had blue, clean sheets placed on it and a matching blue pillowcase. She jumped up on her bed to see how it felt. When she landed, she sunk into the bed with a smile. It felt so soft and comfortable and warm. Unlike her old bed. She slowly got up and looked around her room. Everything she has now is different. Nothing will remind her of her old house and her past, except for one thing.

She quickly opened her backpack and took out her mother's picture. She walked over to the desk and gently placed the picture on it. "So, mom, what do you think. This is where I'll be living for the next few months or so." She said as she looked at her mom and smiled.

She heard a knock on the door and Ayame came in. "I know you didn't bring any clothes with you, so I got you this pair or pajamas and this outfit. We can go shopping tomorrow after school for more clothes, okay?"

"Mrs. Anderson, you really don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Korra," Ayame put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "You're like the daughter I've always wanted to have, but couldn't. So promise me that you'll let me treat you like one," Ayame said.

"Okay, I promise," Korra said as she she hugged Ayame. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Ayame released her from the tight hug and looked at her with a wide smile. "The bathroom is empty right now, so if you want to clean up and change, or whatever, you can. Goodnight, Korra," Ayame said as she left and closed the door behind her.

Korra grabbed the pair of blue pajamas and went to the bathroom. After cleaning up and taking a shower she returned to her room. She needed that shower, especially after two days of being in the same clothes. She emptied her backpack and took out her schoolwork. She organized it on her desk and began to work.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she replied while keeping her head down.

"Sorry to interrupt you at a time like this, but I needed to talk to you," she heard Mako's voice say.

She turned her chair to look at him and smiled, even though she was feeling very nervous on the inside. "Hey Mako, what's up?" She tried to say as coolly as possible.

"Before you go and get excited about being in my house, I need to tell you a few things. First of all, don't interrupt my life. Second, do not talk to me at school. Just because we live together doesn't mean we're friends now. And lastly, don't tell a single soul that you're living with me, got it?" Mako said sternly.

"What? But why?" Korra asked in disbelief. She never realized that Mako acted like this. He was usually quiet at school, except when he's with his friends. She never imagined him to say something like that to her. Korra felt kinda...hurt, in a way.

"Everyone, including me and you, know that we are basically opposites on the social ladder at school. I just don't want you to disturb my life more than you already have. So just mind your own business and I'll mind mine. Goodnight Korra."

"Wait, but-" But before Korra could finish her sentence, Mako had already left and closed the door firmly behind him.

Korra couldn't help the pang she felt in her heart at that time. Why did Mako do that? What had she done to him? Korra felt sad. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt really sad.

'_His family is so nice. Ayame promised to treat me like her own daughter. And Karu offered us a place to stay just until we get our house fixed. Why is he so rude like that? Maybe his younger brother, Bolin, is nicer than him.'_ The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. She went to pick it up and she saw that it was none other than Asami.

"Hey Asami," Korra greeted.

"Hey Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think my house is though." Korra replied.

"Yeah, I saw that one the news today. Is your father okay?" Asami asked in concern.

"Yes, he's fine. We both are," Korra said.

"So, where are you staying now?" Asami asked.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it closed when she remembered Mako's words. _"Don't tell a single soul that you're living with me, got it?" _

"Korra? Are you there?" Asami asked after she didn't hear Korra answering her.

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a bit. Anyways, my dad's friend invited us to stay with him for a while." Korra answered. She didn't exactly lie to Asami or go against what Mako said. He just told her not to mention that she's living with him, not his family. And Asami asked where she's living now.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're okay. So are you comfortable with where you're living now?"

Korra wanted to say, "no". But she just answered with a simple, "yeah."

Just then a small knock came and Mako's younger brother, Bolin, walked in. He began to speak, but Korra cut him off by pointing furiously at her phone and mouthing random words. Bolin raised his hands up in an 'I surrender motion' and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Okay, well I gotta go now Asami. My, uh, dad needs me. Goodnight," Korra said.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow. Goodnight," Asami said before Korra hit the 'end call' button.

Korra sighed and said, "Bolin, you can come in now!"

"Bolin opened the door slowly then poked his head in. After he checked the whole room, he walked in. "Sorry, Korra. I didn't meant to interrupt you like that."

"It's alright. So did you need something?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to apologize to what my brother said. I know he can be kinda harsh sometimes, but he's really nice on the inside." Bolin said nervously.

"It's okay, Bolin." Korra replied. She noticed how Bolin was so much nicer than his brother. He acted more like his parents did, and Korra was grateful for that. "_Why is Mako the only one rude in this family?_" Korra thought questioningly.

"Oh, and just for the record," he leaned in closer. "You can totally tell everyone at school that you're living with me if you want," Bolin whispered.

"Okay," Korra laughed quietly.

"Goodnight, Korra," Bolin smiled.

"'Night, Bolin," Korra replied.

He walked out and shut the door behind him. Korra couldn't help but think about Mako. He was so different than he was at school. Korra sighed and thought of another thing, '_should I tell Asami about my situation. She would totally freak if I never told her and she found out much later. And she is my best friend whom I tell everything to..._'

Korra went to sleep right when her head hit the soft pillow, too tired to think anymore.

The next day came and Korra woke up bright and early. She didn't need an alarm clock, she was use to it.

She got up and took the clothes Ayame gave her the night before so she could change in the bathroom after taking a shower. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and walked out, with her PJ's in hand.

She walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair. After she got done styling her hair, she looked herself over in her full length mirror.

She was wearing skinny jeans and a normal white shirt with a light blue cardigan over it. She had most of her hair in a half ponytail and the rest was covering the sides of her face. She smiled as she looked at herself. She's never looked so...girly and pretty before. She liked it in a way.

She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she approached the table that Ayame was setting the breakfast on.

"Good morning sweetie," Ayame replied with a smile as she set down a plate of toast.

"Liars!" Bolin shouted as he approached them.

"Huh?" Korra asked, not understanding what Bolin was talking about.

"You are liars! It is not a good morning!" He shouted groggily as he rubbed his eye.

"And why is that, Bolin?" Ayame asked as she put another plate down.

"Because, we have a test today!" He fake cried loudly on Ayame's shoulder.

"It's alright, Bolin. You'll live through it," Ayame said as she patted his head.

Korra just shook her head and smiled. She looked at Mako who hadn't said a single word this morning. He was at the table reading a book and waiting for everybody with a cold expression plastered on his face.

Korra just shrugged and sat down next to Bolin who took the seat in front of Mako. "Ayame, where are my dad and Mr. Anderson?" Korra asked.

"Oh, they already left for work," Ayame said as she took a place next to Mako and across from Korra. "Alright everyone, let's eat," she smiled.

Korra looked at the foos in front of her. There was toast and jam and butter and egg and fruits and so many other foods. "You prepared all this?" Korra asked in awe as she took a piece of toast and spread jam on it.

"With the help of our personal chefs," Ayame said coolly as she took a bite of her scrambled egg.

Korra choked on her toast. "You have personal chefs?" Korra asked through coughs.

"Are you alright sweetie? Would you like some juice?" Ayame didn't wait for Korra to answer, she just gave Korra a glass of apple juice.

"Thank you," Korra asked after she took a sip from the freshly squeezed juice. '_They have personal chefs?_' She thought.

Korra finished her food in silence and then stood. "Thank you for the breakfast, Ayame, but I need to get to school." Korra said as she put on her backpack.

"Would you like us to drive you?" Ayame asked.

"Oh no, it's fine. I usually just walk anyway," Korra replied.

"Are you sure? I can ask Mako and Bolin's chauffeur to drive you." Ayame offered.

Korra could only gap. '_They have a chauffeur?! A chauffeur?!_' She thought with her eyes wide.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with Mako and Bolin," Korra said with a smile.

'_Should I tell Asami? She would be super happy and excited to hear about this. Maybe she could help me find my courage to confess to Mako. I guess I'll have to wait until I get to school._'

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What should Korra do? I'll let you choose this one. You have five choices. Should she... **

**a) Tell everyone at school on Monday.  
b) Just tell her friend Asami  
c) Tell nobody  
d) Tell Asami and Asami will find a creative way to tell everyone so Korra won't get in trouble. (And if you guys have a creative way also tell me that. If not, I'll think of something)  
e) People at school will find out about it accidently. (Like through Bolin or some other way)**

**Okay, so next chapter will depend on what you guys choose. You can review and choose one. And the choice with the most reviews will be the result of next chapter. So choose wisely my dear readers...**

**Oh, and sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. **

**~Faith **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for voting. I was stuck between two of the choices, so I decided to both. I'll use one of them in this chapter and the other will be in later chapters. Thanks again to anyone who voted.  
One of the first top choices is...**

* * *

"Hey Korra!" Asami shouted once she saw Korra coming out of a car. What came out next stopped her in her tracks. "Um, Korra, what are you doing with them?" Asami asked as she pointed at a smiling Bolin and a frowning Mako.

Mako glared at Korra as if telling her to remember what he had said before, but Korra ignored him and looked at Asami with a smile. "Asami, you will not believe who my dad's friend's sons turned out to be."

Asami eyes widened and she grinned widely. "No way!" She shouted and started giggling.

"Shhhhh," Korra shushed her as she pulled her to the side, completely ignoring Mako's glare. "You can't tell anyone, got it? This is only between me and you." Korra whispered.

"Alright, but I'm not making any promises," Asami whispered back.

Korra sighed and walked back to a fuming Mako and a still smiling Bolin. "Korra, I told-" Mako began, but Korra interrupted him by raising her hand.

"It's your fault for letting me ride with you. You should've just gotten me my own car, like I asked you to," Korra smirked.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone else," Mako said angrily before he stomped off to the school.

"What's gotten his boxers in a twist?" Asami asked.

"He's always like that. I'm Bolin, by the way. Mako's younger brother," Bolin introduced.

"I'm Asami, Korra's best friend." Asami said as she and Bolin shook hands. "Come on Korra, we gotta get to class." Asami said as she and Korra started walking away.

Korra quickly turned around and waved. "Bye, Bolin! Thanks for the ride!"

"You're welcome! See ya, later Korra!" Bolin waved back.

"Ya know, sooner or later, people will know about you living with Mako," Asami said quietly as she walked through the halls with Korra.

"They won't if we don't talk about it," Korra said as they both walked inside their first class.

"Don't you realize how good of an opportunity this is!" Asami half shouted.

"Shhhh! I told you to keep your voice down," Korra half whispered half shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. I just carried away," Asami said as she sat down in a seat next to Korra. "But you can easily confess to Mako now."

"How?" Korra asked.

"You can totally get him to notice you now. I mean, you guys are living in the same house now."

"Asami, that will never happen. What if he already has a girlfriend?"

"He doesn't even talk to any girls at this school. You're probably the first girl this year to go talk to him."

"That's a bad thing, actually."

"No, it isn't, Korra."

"Yes, it is."

"Fine, but I'll still help you get your man."

"He's not my man!" Korra said just as the bell rang. Korra sighed and looked down. '_I wish he was, though._'

They day went by as it always did, but the weird things is, Korra hadn't seen Mako once today. She'd usually see him walking through the halls, going to his next class. Or she might even see him in some of her class. But she hadn't seen him once today after this morning.

During lunch, Korra decided she should ask Bolin about it. She found him sitting in a table with the rest of football team, laughing and talking about random things.

She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Bolin, can I talk to you to you for a second?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bolin said as he stood up and faced Korra. "What's up?"

"I haven't seen Mako all day. Do you happen to know where he is? Or where I might find him?" Korra asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, he'd usually be outside practicing football at this time. If you can't find him there, then I guess you'll have to wait 'till after school to see him," Bolin answered.

"Thanks Bolin," Korra said.

"You're welcome," he replied before sitting down with his friends again.

'_Why would he practice football at this time? No one is even out there at a time like this_,' Korra thought as she made her way to the football field at the back of the school.

Once she was there, she saw Mako tossing a football around randomly. He had a frown on his face and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Mako!" Korra yelled as she approached Mako, startling him a little.

"What are you doing here?" Mako called back.

"I just came to see you," Korra smiled.

"Who told you I was here?" He asked.

"Bolin," she replied.

"Figures," he said quietly, but still loud enough for Korra to hear.

"It's better if you toss the football to someone else," Korra said as she put her hands out.

Mako raised his eyebrow,"you mean you want me to throw you the football?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay," Mako said before throwing the football as hard as he could. Korra easily caught it, surprising Mako. Not many people were able to catch the football when he threw it that hard. Korra tossed it back a lot gentler.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Korra asked after Mako tossed her the football.

"Why do you care?" Mako asked as he caught the one Korra threw to him.

"We're you skipping?" Korra asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Mako said as he threw the football.

Korra caught it and tucked it underneath her arm.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to throw that back to me," Mako said as he began approaching her.

"Wanna go sit down?" Korra asked as she nodded her head towards the bleachers.

"Not really," Mako grumbled.

"Great, then let's go!" Korra grinned before she grabbed Mako's hand, catching him off guard, and began to run towards the bleachers with him.

"I said, not really," Mako said angrily.

"Too bad, you're already here. Might as well sit," Korra smiled as she sat down and patted the seat next to her, signaling Mako to sit there.

Mako just sighed and sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence for a minute, and it was getting very uncomfortable for the both of them. So Korra decided to break it with the first thing that came to mind.

"So, why weren't you in class today?" Korra asked quietly.

"I was called to the office," Mako answered while he looked out towards the field.

"Why?"

"Are you always this nosy?" Mako asked as he turned and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"My grades aren't good enough," Mako said, cutting Korra off. He returned to looking out onto the field, but he could feel Korra's eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" Korra was surprised to hear this. As far as she knew, Mako is a genius with good grades. Maybe she's heard wrong.

"The principle said that my grades aren't good enough to be able to play football, and if I don't raise my grades then I'm kicked off the team." Mako turned to her with a serious expression. "Do not tell anyone that I told you this."

"Why not?" Korra protested. "Maybe if we tell you parents or brother they could help you somehow."

"How? Korra, they'll just be disappointed in me. They won't help me. No one will," Mako said quietly as he lowered his head.

"Mako, I'm sure that's not true." Korra said trying to convince him.

"Yes, it is, Korra. I know my family more than you do."

"They might not help you, but I will," Korra offered.

"You will?" Mako asked as he looked back up at Korra again.

"Of course," Korra said with a smile.

"No, I can't ask something like that from you."

"Well then it's a good thing you're not asking me. I'm offering to help you."

"Then I can't accept your offer." Mako said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me in school?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not!" His voice came out louder than expected, surprising the both of them

Just then, the school bell ran throughout the school to signal it was time to get to class. Mako got up and began walking with Korra trailing behind him slowly. Before they went inside the school, Korra stopped him.

"Just remember, your family will help you if you'll just tell them." Korra said with a small smile.

Mako just walked away, without answering her, but Korra knew he had heard her.

When Korra walked in class, she was confronted by her friend Asami.

"Where we you at lunch?" Asami asked once Korra sat down next to her.

"I was... with Mako," Korra whispered.

"You were? Please tell me he proposed," Asami said with a big grin.

"Why are you so hung up on getting us married, when it clearly will never happen." Korra replied, annoyed.

"Tell me everything that happened in detail."

"Nothing happened. I was just worried that I didn't see him for the whole day so I asked Bolin where he might be. He told me he was on the football field and I found him there so I started playing football with him." Korra said. She didn't exactly lie, she just left out some parts. But that's only because Mako made her promise to keep their conversation a secret.

"That's boring. Did you even talk to him?" Asami asked, a little less interested than she was before.

"yeah, but not much," Korra replied.

"You really need to work harder at getting your man," Asami said.

"I already told you, he's not my- Just forget it." Korra sighed.

"Can I come to your house today?" Asami asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"'Cause I wanna help you get your man," Asami smirked.

"How will you do that?" Korra asked curiously.

"I'll show you after school. For now, just pay attention to the lesson." Asami said with a glint in her eye and a smile playing at her lips.

Later after school ended, Asami went to Mako and Bolin's house in their car.

"So this is where you live, huh?" Asami asked as she eyed the huge mansion.

"Yup," Korra simply replied while walking in the house behind Mako and Bolin.

"I approve," Asami said giving Korra the two thumbs up.

Korra just laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Oh, Korra, who's this?" Ayame asked with a smile when she noticed Asami walking in with Korra.

"That's my friend, Asami. I hope it isn't much of a bother she came today. She just has to help me with something." Korra explained.

"Not at all," Ayame came near them. "Nice to meet you, Asami. My name's Ayame," Ayame said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Asami said politely as she shook Ayame's hand.

"Make sure you stay for dinner. I'd love to get to know you, Asami." Ayame said.

"Thank you so much for the offer, Ayame."

"No problem, sweetie." Ayame said before she left to go back to the kitchen.

"She's so nice. Why isn't Mako like her? Is he the only in the family who's rude?" Asami wondered.

"I thought the same thing," Korra agreed. "Let's just go up and talk about that amazing plan of yours."

Asami and Korra both walked up the stairs and into Korra's room.

"Wow! This room is amazing!" Asami said in as she looked around Korra's room.

"Thanks," Korra smiled.

"So, shall we get started?" Asami asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever," Korra sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Okay, well I don't really have a plan for now..." Asami trailed off.

"Then why did you come along?" Korra asked, frustrated.

"I just wanted to see your house," Asami answered.

"Are you serious?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am," Asami replied.

"I can't believe you." Korra said with a frown. "Why didn't you just say you wanted to see my house?"

"I don't know," Asami shrugged.

"You know, sometimes I just wanna strangle you."

"No, you don't." Asami replied smugly.

"I guess we should just do our homework while we wait for dinner." Korra said as she began unpacking her books from her backpack.

"Good idea," Asami said as she began doing the same.

After Korra and Asami did finished their homework, Ayame called them down for dinner. Since Korra's dad, Tonraq, had already seen Asami before, he knew her. Korra introduced Asami to everyone.

Later that night, Asami left an hour after dinner. She stayed and talked to everyone, except for Mako who excused himself to go study. Korra left to go to her room, saying she still had work to do after Asami left.

She sighed and sat at her desk. She was really tired, but she had to get this over with. She opened the bottom drawer that could only open with a key. She unlocked it and took out a light blue notebook that was locked close. She took out another small key from inside the drawer and opened the notebook. It was a diary. She took a pen and opened it to a clear page. She took a deep breath and began to write.

First she put the date, then she began to put down what she really wanted.

_Dear Diary,_

_No matter how rude he may be, I can't get him out of my mind. I know this might sound extremely cliche, but it's true._

Korra yawned and almost fell asleep, but she shook her head and tried to stay awake. She began to write again.

_ I want to help him, but he pushes me away. He thinks no one will help him. Which is sad, because his family really does love and care for him. There's something I've always wanted to tell him, but I never could._

Her vision got really blurry so she had to blink a few times to regain her clear vision.

_ I feel really nervous every time I'm near him. He makes my heart skip a beat every time he smiles or talks. He's amazing, and every girl in school wants to go out with him, but he never speaks to any of them. I think that you and Asami are the only two things in this world that know about this. I really like him. I really like..._

But that was when Korra fell asleep on her desk and her pen slipped out of her hand before she could write the last word.

Later that night, Mako came over to tell Korra that Ayame needed to talk to her. He knocked, but no one answered the door.

"Hey, Korra. It's me Mako." He knocked again, but no reply. "I'm coming in," Mako said as he slowly opened the door.

He looked in and saw that she was sleeping on her desk. He saw that there was a light blue notebook lying beside her head. He walked in and picked it up. He realized it was a diary after he read the first two words. He thought about putting it down, but he really wanted to see what she was writing about. He knew it wouldn't be right and he would be invading her privacy, but he just had this strong urge to read it.

He looked through it, and his curiosity grew with each sentence. When he got to the last sentence, he was anxious to see who she liked, but she didn't finish the sentence.

"Seriously?!" He accidentally spoke aloud, causing Korra to slightly stir in her sleep.

Mako put a hand over his mouth and hoped she wouldn't wake up. He re-read the whole thing to see if he could find any clues on who the guy is, but no such luck. It could be anyone. '_Why didn't she describe how he looked like? Why didn't she finish the sentence?' _So many questions stirred inside his head. But he sighed and put the notebook down. It's none of his business, anyways. He wasn't even suppose to read the diary. Why did he care so much? It's not like he actually cares for her or anything. He was just curious.

Mako put the notebook back as it was before so Korra wouldn't get suspicious on who moved it when she would wake up the next morning. He looked at her with a small smile playing at his lips. He took a soft blanket from her bed and covered her with it. He walked out of the door, and after giving Korra one last look, he left and closed the door behind him.

He couldn't help but think about Korra for half the night. His thoughts were filled about things that related to her. _Why was she the only girl who he's ever talked to in while? Why did he tell her about his studying problem, when even his parents don't know? Who does she like? Why is she living with him?_

He's never stayed up so late at night thinking about one thing, but he knew that Korra is special. She's different. That's why he's so worried about her. But he wouldn't dare ever admit something like that out loud. He was just sleepy, that's all. He convinced himself that it was nothing and with that excuse in his mind, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so before I begin to tell you about anything else, let me tell you something important first. A few people have told me that this story is like an anime/drama named Itazura na Kiss/Playful Kiss. But it isn't. This story is not based on anything, other than an idea that came to me at random.**

**So now that that's out of the way, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Was it boring? **

**I have a question for you guys today too. I was wondering if you guys want Mako to be jealous. And if so, who should Korra be going out with in that time period? Here are your choices:**

**a) Korra goes out with Bolin (Yes, this will be a Bosami period for those Bosami lovers/shippers)  
b) Korra goes out with Iroh (Is there a ship name for this? If so, what is it? Because I have no idea)  
c) Korra goes out with an OC (I have the OC set up already)**

**The OC: His name is Haku. He has long brown hair that comes over his eyes (This is a lot like Zuko's hairstyle after he cuts his hair and it grows again. I just love that hair style. And yes, I do like Zuko. He's one of my favorite characters from ATLA) He has light blue eyes and a modern clothing style. **

**So if you guys like the OC then, yeah. His personality will be reveled in the story.**

**Please review and vote what you think is best. Next chapter might be out a little late, because I wanna give you guys time to vote. But don't worry, I won't take more than a week before updating. Choose carefully my dear readers, because this choice will affect the whole story...  
No really, it will.  
**

**~Faith**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for voting. You guys are totally awesome. To be honest, there were two choices that were really close, but one of them beat the other by one single vote.  
And now, I present to you the fourth chapter...  
Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Asami greeted Mako, Bolin, and Korra just as they existed their car.

It became a habit for her. She'd always wait by the tree where their chauffeur would drop them off, and Asami would be the first to greet them. It's been like that everyday for the past week or so.

"Good morning, Asami!" Korra greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hey," Bolin replied tiredly.

"What's wrong, Bolin? You seem tired," Asami pointed out.

"Test. Test! There's so many! I couldn't get any sleep last night. The test are taking over!" Bolin said over exaggeratedly while flailing his arms around.

"Bolin, you only have two tests today. It's not much," Mako said.

"Says the guy who doesn't have any," Bolin retorted without missing a beat.

"Wow, and I thought Mako was the cranky one in the family," Asami said jokingly.

Mako and Bolin both glared at Asami. She raised her hands in an 'I surrender' motion and said, "I was just kidding. Jeez, if looks could kill I'd probably be turned to ash right now."

Korra just laughed lightly and folded her arms. "As amusing as this is, we really need to go inside now."

As the four were walking, Asami suddenly brought something up. "Hey guy, did ya hear? There's a new student join the school today."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, he's in our grade and I heard he's a really good football player."

"Aw man, why do you always get the cool new students?" Bolin whined.

Korra just ignored him and continued to talk to Asami. "Do you know why he transferred?"

"I'm not sure, but it's something about playing football and being with his family." Asami explained.

"Hmm, well I guess we'll have to wait until we actually meet him before we find out anything." Korra said thoughtfully.

"I heard he's Iroh's cousin," Mako suddenly spoke.

"Wait, you mean Iroh as in the senior football player on the team?" Korra asked.

"Also known as the guy who should've been the quarterback instead of me." Mako explained in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I thought that was just a rumor, though." Asami pointed out.

"It's not a rumor. The guy still has a grudge against me for being chosen as the quarterback instead of him. He says I'm too young. I almost got kicked out of the team because of him." Mako explained further.

"Wow, let's just hope that the new kid isn't like his cousin, Iroh." Bolin said.

"I wonder is his cousin transferring to this school has anything to do with the rivalry Iroh has with you." Korra mentioned.

"Maybe," Mako simply shrugged.

"I gotta get to class now. See ya guys later!" Bolin said as he turned the opposite hallway of the one Mako, Asami, and Korra were taking.

"See ya," they all shouted back.

Asami and Korra walked into their first period class, and surprisingly, Mako also walked in with them.

"You don't have first period with us," Asami pointed out.

"I do now. I got a schedule change so that it could suit my football practice days." Mako explained.

"How come?" Korra asked as she took a seat between Asami and Mako.

"Because I had all my AP classes on the days where I had football practice. So the principle wanted to make it easier on me by changing the classes around a bit." Mako answered her.

Korra and Mako didn't notice it, but Asami did. She saw every girl in the class glaring at Korra, and she knew why. First of all, Korra was sitting with Mako. He usually sits with his guy friends, but this time, he's sitting with a girl. Second, Mako was actually taking to her. Mako didn't like to talk to the girls in his class much, but he was talking with Korra and Asami.

Asami just smirked and looked down. None of these girls have a chance with Mako anyway. So why try? If only they knew how close Mako and Korra were. They'd probably kill the poor girl. The smirk on Asami's face grew with each passing thought.

"Hey Asami, are you okay?" Korra asked Asami with concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, in fact!" Asami replied cheerfully.

"Okay, glad to know you're happy." Korra replied with a smile.

'_You have no idea how great I feel_,' Asami smirked in her mind so she wouldn't creep out her best friend or anyone else.

"Students, I have a special announcement today!" Mrs. Martin said as she walked in the class with a guy walking behind her.

"We have a new student today!" She said cheerfully. "Please introduce yourself," said to the guy.

"My name is Haku, nice to meet you." He smiled. And every girl in the class swooned.

He had shoulder length brown hair with fringes coming over his eyes. His eyes were a bright, sparkly light blue color. He was wearing a gray button shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue sleeveless jacket on top of it. He had on a pair of black pants with a pair of blue high tops to match.

At that moment it became obvious to everyone at that school that this guy was going to become popular. Even more popular than Mako ever was.

"You may go sit down at the desk behind Korra. Korra, please introduce yourself to Haku. You will be showing him around and being his partner for the rest of the year." Mrs. Martin announced.

Korra slowly stood up, and smiled at Haku the best she could. "Hi Haku, my name is Korra. Welcome to the school."

"Thank you. You may both sit down." Mrs. Martin said to Haku and Korra.

Korra sat back down and looked towards Asami who was giving her a confused expression. She then shrugged and looked at Mako, but he had his head towards the board and his face was cold and emotionless.

When Korra began to do her work, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Haku was leaning in close to her. He smiled at her and began to speak. "Hey, what are we suppose to be doing now? We didn't do this in my old school." He whispered.

"Well, we're suppose to read pages one hundred and nine to one hundred and fifteen. And then we're suppose to answer the questions that go with it." Korra answered him.

"Cool, thanks," Haku whispered and sat back straight in his seat. He got out his book and began to do his work.

'_Either he doesn't realize it, or he just chooses to ignore it. But all the girls in this classroom are swooning and staring at him right now_.' Korra said in her mind as she turned back in her seat and began to do her work as well.

What she didn't realize was that there was a pair of brown eyes staring at her the whole time. And their owner is sitting right next to her.

After class ended, Asami quickly got up and pulled Korra with her.

"What are you trying to do? Rip my arm off?" Korra said as she pulled her hand away from Asami's strong hold and rubbed her wrist lightly.

"Sorry, I just had to talk to you," Asami replied.

"What are you talking about? We talk all the time," Korra said as she and Asami made their way through the hallways and to their next class.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Asami asked.

"Notice what?" Korra replied clueless about what she's talking about.

"Mako. He was staring at you the whole time you were talking to Haku."

"He was? Are you sure?" Korra asked as she tried to dodge the people who were going the opposite way of her.

"I sit one seat away from him. I'm pretty sure," Asami answered her.

"Mako barely spares me a glance and now he's staring at me?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Well, this is my stop," Asami said when she arrived at her classroom. "We'll continue this conversation later, got it?"

Korra nodded in reply and made her way to her classroom.

'_This is odd. Mako seemed a little different today. And even Asami noticed. But why would he be staring at me when I was talking to Haku?_' Korra thought as she made her way to her next class.

"Hey Korra," a voice said next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around and saw that it was Haku who was talking to her., and he was sitting right next to her as well.

"Oh, hey Haku. I didn't know you had this class as well," Korra said.

"I have all AP classes, geography included." Haku smiled brightly, making his eyes sparkle. Every girl in that class literally died at that moment.

"I'm glad you found your way then."

"Oh yeah, some girls helped me." Haku replied.

'_Of course they would,_' Korra thought.

"Hey, I heard you were new here. Need any help?" A blonde girl asked Haku as she was leaning on the front of his desk.

Haku laughed nervously. "Uh, no thanks. Korra's already assigned to help me."

"Oh, I see." The girl scowled at Korra. "Come to me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Haku replied to her nonchalantly. Haku turned to Korra and asked, "hey, who was that girl?"

"I don't even think she's suppose to be in this class right now," Korra replied and shook her head slightly.

"Okay, so who was that guy who was sitting to you last period?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Mako?"

"Yeah, him. He was watching you the whole time. Like a creep or something," Haku said.

"He was?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, how could you have not noticed that? Even I did."

"I see," Korra trailed off quietly. '_Second person today to tell me that Mako was staring at me. How could I have not noticed something like that?_'

Haku and Korra continued to talk about random things until class started. She didn't have anymore periods with him until after lunch.

Korra walked into fourth period and told Asami about what Haku told her. And Asami gave her the usual response of, "I told you so."

"Okay, so you were right," Korra admitted. "But how come I'm the only one who didn't notice him and I was sitting right next to him?" Korra asked.

"Because you're blind or you want to deny the fact that Mako has any feelings for you." Asami answered her simply.

"What? Where did that come from? Mako does not like me." Korra denied.

"There's the denial I was waiting for," Asami said as she nonchalantly leaned back in her seat.

Korra sat through the whole period pondering over the idea that there could be a small chance that Mako likes her. But Korra didn't want to give herself false hope. She knew something like that could never happen. Not even the slightest bit. She couldn't give herself false hope and then let her heart break into pieces in the end. That's why she could never ever confess her feelings towards Mako.

The bell rang and lunch time came. Asami and Korra went to sit in their normal spot. They started chatting about random things until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" Boling asked them tiredly. He didn't even wait for them to answer, he just took a seat in front of the both of them.

"What's wrong Bo?" Korra asked.

"There's a test invasion. Mako lied! There are more than two test, there's four!" Bolin whined loudly.

"Could you yell any louder? I don't think the martians on mars heard you clear enough," Asami said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"You're mean," Bolin wailed childishly.

"Why thank you," Asami smiled after she finished chewing and swallowing her bite of the sandwich.

"Why aren't you sitting with your buddies?" Korra asked.

"Because they could never understand the agony I'm going through right now," Bolin replied as he pretend to cry softly.

"You know, you would be perfect for the drama club," Korra pointed out.

"How so?" Bolin asked.

"Because you're good at acting dramatically and over-exaggerating simple things," Korra explained.

"I take offense to that," Bolin said in mock hurt as he put his hand over his heart and clutched it.

"Hey Bolin. What are you doing here?" Mako asked as he set down his tray next to Korra's.

Korra just looked up at him in surprise, but he ignored her gaze.

Bolin set himself up to begin the over-exaggerated explanation again, but Asami stopped him. "No Bolin, not again. I think we've had enough drama for one day."

Korra continued to stare at Mako as if she was in a trance. '_What's he doing here? He's never sat here before. Is it because of his brother? It has to be. There's is not other reason for him to sit here._'

Asami nudged Korra lightly in her rib, snapping Korra out of her trance and interrupting her thought. Asami looked at her knowingly and Korra shook her head slightly.

"He's just here for his brother," Korra whispered quietly so Bolin and Mako wouldn't here.

"Whatever you say, 'ms. in denial'," Asami whispered back.

"I am not in denial," Korra said a little loudly then she was suppose to.

Asami just smirked at her and continued to eat her sandwich in peace. Which didn't last long, because another person soon came to join them.

"Hey, can I please sit here? I don't really know anyone yet," Haku said.

"Sure you can, but aren't you cousins with Iroh?" Korra asked.

Haku stiffened and his bright smile faltered. "H-how do you know that?"

"Oh, it was a rumor that went around the school," Asmai answered them.

"Yeah, well, we might be cousins, but we're not as close as we use to be." Haku said quietly as he took a seat next to Bolin.

"Wait, so you didn't come here, because me and Iroh have a rivalry?" Mako asked.

"No. I mean I've heard about that, but that's not why I came here." Haku answered him.

"That was another rumor that was spreading around," Mako explained to him.

"We use to be close, but once we moved, we lost all contact with each other," Haku said referring to Iroh. "I just don't get why he has to have a rivalry with you. He just knows how to make more enemies than friends."

The whole table was somewhat quiet. They didn't know how to reply to what Haku had just said.

"So at least we know that you're not out to destroy my brother," Bolin said jokingly, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood.

"Why would I do that?" Haku asked. "It's not like I even know him that much."

"So are you looking forward to joining the football team?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, most likely," Haku replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So why does my cousin hate you so much, anyways? You seem like a pretty cool person,"

"It's because I got chosen to be quarterback instead of him," Mako replied.

"He always over-exaggerates things," Haku shrugged. "We use to get along so well, but after I move, he changed. And when I came back again, he doesn't even wanna talk to me anymore."

"Maybe he has a grudge against you too," Korra pointed out.

"Maybe. But I don't have a clue as to what." Haku nonchalantly seat back in his seat and ate his pizza.

Mako and Haku continued to discuss things involving football. While Mako, Korra, and Asami jumped from one topic to another.

The day ended and Mako and Haku seemed to have become close friends. They shared a lot of classes too.

Later that afternoon, Korra was sitting in the living room watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. She went up to open it to see the most unexpected person.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Korra just stood their numbly, unable to move herself.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I just wanted to apologize to you guys for the boring filler chapter. I kind of had writer's block. I just wanted to introduce Haku and I was gonna add something else in, but I felt as if it didn't work. I'll try to get next chapter out as soon as possible.  
**

**Oh, and I tried my hand at a cliffhanger. What did you guys think? Was it good? Who do you think is at the door?**

**Many of you have also been requesting some Bosami. So if I get enough reviews to add Bosami in, I might add that couple in there at some time. **

**And do you guys think it's a good idea for Korra to go out with Haku now that he and Mako are good friends?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and and support. You guys are awesome!  
If you have any questions or suggestions for the story you can PM me or leave a review.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks again!**

**~Faith**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ********Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was out a little late. I had major writers block. But thanks to A Dragons Open Flame for helping me with parts of this chapter. Without her, this chapter might've not been out for another month. So thank you so much! You guys should also go read her story Blood & Chocolate. It's also a really good Makorra fanfic. Also, a huge** thanks to anyone who reviewed. I appreciate the positive comments. They encourage me to write more. So thanks!

* * *

Korra stood there numbly, unable to move.

"H-Haku! Wh-what are you doing here?" Korra stuttered nervously. "Are you here to see Mako?"

"Uh, no," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I actually came here to see you."

"Me? But how did you know where I lived?" Korra asked.

"Mako gave me the address. He also told me not to tell anyone, so you don't need to worry." He replied.

"Oh, okay," Korra said.

They stood there, awkwardly, for a couple more minutes, before Haku spoke again.

"Can I-can I come in, please?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! Of course!" Korra stepped aside and opened the door wider. She stepped aside and let Haku walk in before closing the door behind him. "Please, sit down." Korra said as she pointed to the couch in the living room. "I'll go get you something," Korra smiled and quickly left before Haku had a chance to reply. '_What's he doing here?_' Korra thought.

"Korra, where are you going in such a hurry?" Ayame stopped her.

"Oh, a friend of mine came and I was just going to get him a drink." Korra quickly said, trying to go to the kitchen and get back to Haku as fast as she can.

"A he, huh?" Ayame smirked. "Why don't you get back to him, and I'll bring yo guys something, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Korra agreed before getting back to Haku who was sitting patiently on the couch. "Hey, so what is it that you needed?" Korra asked Haku as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something," Haku began nervously. "Um, I was wondering if yo could be my tutor for a bit."

"Huh?" Korra said surprised.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to trouble you like this, but I really need your help. You see, I wasn't here for the first part of this lesson and since the teacher assigned you to be my partner, I was hoping you could help me."

"Okay then," Korra replied cheerfully.

"Wait, you'll actually tutor me?" Haku said in disbelief.

"Why not? You came all the way here just to ask me. And I don't see a probelm with it. Besides, you're right. I was assigned to be your partner." Korra smiled.

Haku sighed in relief. "Thanks, you don't know how much it means to me."

"Hey guys, I brought you some snacks." Ayame announced as she walked in the room with a tray of snacks.

"Thank you," Haku said.

"Hello, I'm Ayame," Ayame introduced.

"My name's Haku, pleasure to meet you."

"Haku? No one has mentioned you before," Ayame said thoughtfully.

"Oh, that might be because I just moved here. I'm a new student and I came to see if Korra would mind tutoring me," Haku explained.

"Why didn't you ask Mako then?" Ayame questioned.

"I couldn't. He's already done a lot for me at school. And the teacher put Korra as my partner for a while so I thought it would make sense if I asked her to tutor me," Haku replied.

"Well, what did Korra say. I hope she excepted," Ayame said as she looked towards Korra with a mischievous smile.

"Of course I did!" Korra laughed nervously.

"Well thanks for everything, but I really gotta get going now. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Ayame." Haku said politely.

"Oh, no need for the formalities. Just Ayame is fine." Ayame said with a bright smile.

"I'll escort you to the door," Korra said as she stood up and followed Haku to the door.

"Thanks for helping me ans accepting to be my tutor," Haku said with a smile.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm glad I could help. I am your partner after all!"

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya," Korra waved at Haku and waited until he was far enough before shutting the door.

Korra turned to see Ayame's bright teasing smile, she and cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Ayame shrugged her off and walked away with a hop in her step. _'What was that about?'_ she wondered. Korra decided to go to her room for a bit and was walking around the corner when she ran into something hard.

"Oof!" She grunted, she looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of who she walked into. "Oh...h-hi Mako uh, didn't see you there..." She trailed off playing with the hem of her T-shirt.

"Yeah well that seems to happen a lot now a days, doesn't it?" He countered pushing passed her and going into the kitchen. Korra fumed and the lack of hospitality, but she kept quiet. She didn't want to cause any trouble or fights in this house. She just silently walked to her room.

"Weird. She didn't say anything in return. I was expecting her to yell at me or something." Mako whispered to himself as he grabbed an energy drink from the fridge.

Mako saw Ayame walking into the kitchen and decided to ask her who came earlier since he wasn't there to see who it was. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Ayame answered as she made her way to the fridge.

"Who was at the door earlier?" Mako asked after he took a sip from his kiwi flavored drink.

"Oh, it was Korra's friend. Haku, was his name I think." Ayame answered as she decided to grab a bright, shiny apple from the fridge.

"Haku? What did he want?" Mako asked.

"He asked if Korra could tutor him." Ayame answered while walking to the sink and washing the apple she picked out earlier.

Mako chocked on his drink and began to cough furiously. "Sorry, did you say Haku asked Korra to be his tutor?"

His mother handed him a cloth with a bewildered expression, "Yes sweetie, are you alright?"

Mako began to stop coughing and cleared his throat. "Fine mom, just a bit surprised."

"I'll say." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Mako asked honestly confused.

"Nothing sweetie." Ayame giggled.

Mako gave a 'hmph' in response and continued to drink his drink, Ayame began to walk past him, "I think I'll just check on Korra before I go to bed," She kissed him on his cheek, "Good night sweetie."

"Good night mom." Mako replied.

Korra was in her room finishing her homework when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Ayame walked in slowly with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Korra."

Korra stopped downing her homework and looked up. "Hey Ayame. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just wanted to see if you're okay." Ayame said as she took a seat on Korra's bed.

"Oh, I'm fine." Korra smiled reassuringly.

"Really? Because you seemed kinda angry earlier."

"It was nothing." Korra waved her hand in front of her to emphasize her point. "Just a small banter between me and Mako."

"Are you and Mako friends at school?" Ayame asked suddenly.

"What?" Korra asked, caught of guard by the question. "Oh, well, I guess. I'm not really sure. I mean, we don't talk much, but..." Korra trailed off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"I see," Ayame smiled, partly understanding what Korra was trying to say. "Well, if you need anything just call me. You're more than welcome to raid the fridge for snacks if you'd like. Or maybe call one of the cooks to make you something," Ayame said with a teasing smile.

"Okay, thanks Ayame." Korra stood up and hugged Ayame. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"No problem sweetie," Ayame smiled and pulled out from Korra's hug slowly. "Good night, Korra."

"G'Night," Korra replied.

Korra sat back down and started doing her homework, until she heard her stomach growl slightly. "Maybe I do need a snack," Korra whispered to herself."

She stood up and walked down to the kitchen. She was about to walk in until she saw Mako sitting in one of the dining table chairs with a half empty energy drink in his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed in and his lips were curved downward in a small frown. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

Korra just decided to walk in and out without acknowledging him. She didn't even spare a glance to Mako as she walked inside the and to the fridge. She was looking through it for something to eat. She leaned down and looked through the foods. Fruits, vegetables, bread, milk, juice, she continued looking through it to see what else was there.

"I heard Haku came today." Mako spoke up suddenly.

Korra stopped for a moment, surprised to hear Mako being the person who wants to talk. "Oh, yeah. He came by today." Korra returned to her searching and decided to pick out a fresh looking peach.

"What did he want?" Mako asked. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to see what Korra would tell him.

"Oh, he just wanted me to be his tutor since he is a new student and all. And after all, I was put to be his partner for the rest of the semester so I guess it's only appropriate for me to help him." Korra explained as she watched the peach.

A few minutes passed by and Mako and Korra were quiet. Mako went back to his thinking while Korra munched on her peach.

"I'm sorry," Mako said in a soft and low voice.

Korra stopped and her breath was caught in her throat. She almost chicked on the peach she had in her mouth and tried her best to swallow it. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak. Had Mako just apologized?

Korra slowly put down her peach, suddenly feeling not hungry. She turned around, still holding her breath as she looked at Mako.

He didn't look up at her, he just kept his head down with the same expression written on his face. "I-I didn't mean to..." Mako stopped, searching for the right word. His voice was barely a whisper, yet Korra could still here him since it was so quiet downstairs.

"Mako, you do-" Korra began to say.

"What are you guys doing still up?" Came a loud voice making Korra and Mako slightly jump from surprise.

"Oh, hey Bolin," Korra said, trying her best to smile. "I was just grabbing a snack."

"Me too!" Bolin said a little too loudly.

"I'm done," Mako said as he put his half full drink back in the fridge. "I'm going to bed now, it's late. Goodnight," Mako said as he began to head out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Goodnight!" Bolin called after him, but Korra just remained quiet. She was too busy thinking about what just happened. "You okay, Korra?" Bolin asked, bringing Korra out of her thoughts.

"What?" Korra snapped her head to the side in surprise and to see who was talking to her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Korra chuckled nervously.

"Okay," Bolin shrugged as he made his way to the cupboards to pull out his snacks.

I think I'll head to bed as well." Korra yawned. "Goodnight, Bolin."

"'Night," Bolin replied.

Korra went to bed and changed into her pajamas after putting her school work away. She got in her bed and pulled the cover up to her face. She couldn't sleep, though, no matter how much she tried. She was too busy thinking about what happened between Mako. She looked up and stared at the plain white ceiling of her room.

'_First, he's angry at me for running into him accidentally. Then, he apologizes for what he did. He said not to talk to him at school, yet he explained something to me that even his parents don't know. And when we're in class or something, he barely spares me a glance. That guy is more bipolar than a pregnant women. And why did he ask about what Haku wanted? It's not like it's any of his business anyways. And after he apologizes he just get's up and leaves. Who does that?_'

Korra thought about several things. All relating to Mako. She just didn't get him. Every time she thinks she's figured him out, he ends up surprising her by doing or saying something he usually wouldn't. Korra turned to the side and stared out the window and saw the thousands of sparkling diamonds lighting up the sky.

Korra sighed softly. "I may like you, but I have yet to figure you out." Korra mumbled under her breath before she finally closed her eyes and and relaxed her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this writer's block for a while now, so sorry if chapters are out a little late and they might be short. I was so inspired to write this story and I had tons of ideas for it and they just disappeared. Stupid writer's block...  
**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you guys think. If you have any questions of suggestions for this story, you can review or PM me. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! You people are seriously, amazingly awesome for reviewing. And I finally got rid of that writer's block, so this story will start to get a lot more interesting as it progresses.**

* * *

Korra woke up the next day feeling very excited. Ayame had promised to take her out shopping today and Korra couldn't wait. She's been wearing some clothes Ayame lent her for the last week, but now, she can't wait to have her own.

She grabbed a plain white t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. She put her hair up in her usual style, a pony tail with her bangs out covering the sides of her face. She checked herself in the mirror once before grabbing her phone and heading downstairs. She skipped down the stairs with a cheerful smile. The happiness could be felt radiating off of her.

Korra walked to the closet with a skip in her step. She was about to put on her shoes when she heard someone behind her talk. "Where are you going?"

She turned around to face Mako. She smiled widely and answered, "Ayame is taking me shopping after breakfast!"

Mako just shook his ahead and looked away. But he had to admit, she looked kinda pretty when she smiled like that. Mako mentally slapped himself. Why would he think something like that? Korra isn't pretty. She didn't have a pretty smile. She was just like all the other girls in the school. She's worthless.

"Do you need anything?" Korra asked with the same cheerful smile.

"All I need is some peace and quiet, but ever since you came into the house, that's been impossible. But now that you're going out, I can finally get that peace back for a bit." Mako replied harshly.

Korra's smile faltered away slowly. Her cheerful mood faded a bit. She sighed under her breath and looked down, slightly sad. She ignored Mako and quietly walked away into the dining while keeping her head down.

She perked up again when she saw that everyone was at the dinner table, including her father and Kuro, Mako and Bolin's father.

"Good morning dad!" She walked over and gave her father a big hug and kiss to the forehead. "Good morning Mr. Anderson!"

"Oh, no need for the formalities. We're basically a family now. Just call me Kuro." Kuro said with a grin. "And good morning to you, too, Korra."

She nodded in response and smiled. She hasn't seen them for most of this week because of their work, but since it's the weekend, they're finally able to have breakfast as a whole family.

She looked at Bolin and laughed lightly at the sight. He had his head down on the dinner table and his arms on either sides of his face. Bolin was never a morning person. That, Korra was sure of. He hated the morning, even on weekends. "Morning Bolin." Korra said after she stopped laughing.

Bolin just groaned in response without picking his head up. Korra just laughed again and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to see Ayame cooking some french toast.

"Good morning, Ayame!" Korra said cheerfully with her bright, wide smile plastered back on her face.

She couldn't let something like what Mako said bring her down. It didn't mean anything. He was always mean and rude like that. It wasn't anything new. Besides, today was a happy day. She shouldn't bring down everyone else down just because someone hurt her feelings with a few meaningless words.

But that someone is Mako, the guy she's liked for so long. And he may not know it, but his words really pain her. His words, to her, were never meaningless. She takes everything he says to heart. Whether he means it, or not. All because she likes him. But no one knows that other than Asami. So it's best to just wave it off, even if she's hurting on the inside.

"Good morning sweetie!" Ayame said with the same cheerful smile. "Are you excited to go shopping today?"

"Yeah, definitely! I can't wait!" Korra said as she began taking the plates and putting them on the dining table.

"Thanks, Korra!" Ayame called.

"No problem Ayame!" Korra called back.

"You two seem awfully happy today." Tonraq commented after both, Ayame and Korra, took a seat at the table and began eating.

"Me and Korra are going shopping today! I've always dreamed to do this with my daughter someday. And now I finally have a chance." Ayame squeaked.

"I can't wait to shop with you either." Korra said in the same happy tone as Ayame.

"I swear, you two could pass off as sisters." Kuro said.

Korra and Ayame looked at each other and smiled. They continued eating, as did everyone else. When they were all done, Ayame quickly grabbed her purse and nicely ordered the chefs and maids to clean the kitchen. She grabbed Korra's hand and dragged her out to the car, not giving her a chance to do anything else. She turned on the engine and quickly began to drive away.

Ayame took Korra to an expensive looking boutique located in the middle of the mall. But before they went in, Korra stopped her.

"You know, Ayame, we don't have to go anywhere special."

"Korra, I've been waiing forever to have a daughter to shop with. And I finally got you. And you're telling me not to take you anywhere special?" Ayame put her hands on either sides of Korra's shoulders. "Honey, that would be like committing a sin." Ayame said jokingly.

"okay, you can do whatever you'd like then," Korra laughed.

"That's what I'd like to hear," Ayame said with a smile.

Ayame walked inside the expensive boutique and Korra trailed behind her. Korra was looking at all the clothes and accessories with fascination. They were all so very beautiful. Nothing like the things she use to own.

"See anything you like?" Ayame asked as she began to flip through a rack of shirts.

"Everything! It's all so amazing!" Korra replied as she looked through a rack of pants and capris.

"Great! Why don't you try these?" Ayame picked up a bunch of random shirts and stuffed them in Korra's hand. Then she pushed Korra into one of the larger dressing rooms and closed the door after. Korra was caught off guard and she simply stumbled into the dressing room after being pushed by Ayame.

Korra didn't have to try on anything. She already decided she liked all the clothing the moment she walked into that store. She came out again with the clothes in hand.

"Why didn't you try anything on? Did you like what I picked out for you?" Ayame said in a sad and disappointed tone.

"No, it's just I couldn't decide what I liked best. I loved everything."

"Great! We'll take it all!" Ayame said as she quickly took the clothes from Korra's hand and put them on the check-out counter.

"Wait, are you sure you want to buy all that?" Korra asked after checking one of the price tags.

"Of course! Now, let's go look at some accessories." Ayame once again proceeded to push Korra to where she wanted her to be.

"Ayame, the clothes are enough. Really. I'm thankful that you even thought of buying me anything in the first place. You don't have to do all this." Korra said quietly.

"Non-sense! You promised to let me treat you as my own. And that's what I'm doing." Ayame replied. "Now, choose whatever you like." She smiled as Korra turned around and started looking through the necklaces, bracelets, headbands, and more.

After a few hours at shopping in boutiques and buying clothes, Korra and Ayame finally sat down in one of the benches with a medium sized smoothie cup in hand.

Korra took out her phone and looked at the time. "Hmm, 11:32. Shouldn't we go back home?" Korra asked.

"Why?" Ayame said after taking a sip from her strawberry-banana flavored smoothie.

"To prepare lunch," Korra answered.

"I already informed the chefs to make food for the guys. Today, me and you are eating out." Ayame said excitedly.

"Really?" Korra asked with a large smile. She's never had a meal in a restaurant before, and now here she was being invited to go to one.

"Yes. Now come on," Ayame said as she threw away her empty cup.

Korra followed behind her, letting Ayame lead the way. The restaurant was located near the mall, so it was withing walking distance.

It was an Italian themed fancy restaurant named 'Rizzo's' written in big, red and green, block lettering. They sat down in one of the tables and ordered their lunch. They were eating silence, until Ayame decided to break it.

"So tell me." She leaned in. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Korra almost chocked on her food when she heard the question. But she cleared her throat and answered with a simple, "no."

"I see," Ayame said thoughtfully as she leaned back and continued to eat.

Korra slowly chewed on the bite she had in her mouth as she wondered why Ayame asked that question.

About two hours later, they finally returned home. With a thousand shopping bags. And Korra could only imagine how much money Ayame had spent on her.

The guys had already eaten, thankfully, and the house was all cleaned up. Much to Ayame's pleasure. "Thank you so much Ayame!" Korra said as she gave Ayame a big hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Ayame replied, not hesitating to return that hug.

Korra took her shopping bags and ran upstairs, excited to try her new clothes on. She took out a light blue shirt with white edges around the sleeves and collar. She put on dark blue tights and a light blue mini skirt that had a big opening to one side and white edges. She pulled on mid-calf length blue boots. She put her hair up in a high ponytail with a thick hair-tie. She clipped her side bangs back with blue hair clips so that they won't get in her face. She went to the mirror and turned around to see how she looked like from different angles. Suddenly, she felt a presence at the door. She turned around and say Mako leaning against the door's frame.

"oh, hi, Mako. What are you doing here?" Korra blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"I just came to tell you that your dad called for you." Mako explained as he pushed himself off the frame and stood tall once again.

"oh, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Korra smiled.

She was excepting Mako to leave at that time, but instead he just stood there and stared at her. Korra shifted uncomfortably under Mako's gaze. "What is it?"

"Oh," Mako said, not realizing he was staring. He felt heat rising up to his face and quickly looked down, not wanting Korra to see the blush that was forming on his cheeks. "You, uh, you look nice." Mako said quietly as he rubbed that back of his head nervously.

Korra looked at him and she could believe what she saw and heard. Mako was blushing! He was blushing and he was trying to hide it! And he just complimented her on her looks! Korra couldn't believe it. She felt slightly giddy on the inside with this new sensation. She liked this feeling that Mako caused her to have.

"Really? Thanks," Korra replied while blushing as well.

"Well, anyways, just come down when you're done." Mako quickly said and left the room.

'_For once, I will actually admit that Korra looked nice. She looked pretty in that outfit. And her smile. Why did she smile like that? Why do I like her smile so much? She just seems so different. But I could never admit that out loud. I just couldn't_' Mako thought as he tried to cool himself down, hoping to get rid of that blush.

About one hour later, the doorbell rang. Causing Korra, and everyone else that was downstairs to jump in there spot. Mako went to open the door, since he was the closest. He pulled it open and almost shut it back close when he saw who it was, but he restrained since that wasn't nice and his mother would probably kill him if he did that.

"Hey Mako," Haku greeted. "Is Korra here?"

"Yes, she is," Mako replied through gritted teeth.

'_What does he want with Korra? And why is he here?_' Mako thought angirly, but he tried not to show it on the outside.

Haku just shifted uncomfortably under Mako's glare, and he didn't know what else to say.

"Is that all?" Mako asked.

"Um, can I please see her?"

"No," he simply replied and was about to shut the door, until Korra showed up.

"Hey Haku! What are you doing here?" Korra said cheerfully oblivious to what happened before to what Mako was thinking.

Mako was shooting daggers at Korra with his gaze, but she didn't even glance at him as she was greeting Haku. '_And why is she still wearing her new clothes?! Isn't she suppose to be wearing her old ones instead? Wait a minute, why do I even care?_'

"Come on in, Haku. I'll go make some tea." Korra said as she guided Haku in and left Mako at the door. He just slowly closed it and followed behind them, creating a hole through Haku's head as he glared at it from the the back.

Haku sat down and Mako joined him in the seat next to him. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air that began after Korra left them and went to the Kitchen.

"So Mako, when do football try-outs begin?" Haku asked, hoping to ease up the tension. He didn't know why Mako seemed so angry, but he was hoping it would end soon. After all, he did come here for Korra. But her figured he might as well become closer to Mako while he was here.

Mako looked up at him with a cold expression. Which was also known as his normal expression. "Next week." he answered.

"Okay, so-"

"Hey Haku! What's up?!" Bolin shouted as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Bo." Haku greeted as he and Bolin bro hugged.

Mako raised an eyebrow, not realizing that his brother was this close to Haku.

Bolin and Haku continued to talk about football and sports while Mako sat quietly at the sidelines. Well, until Korra came. Seriously, Korra and Bolin always came in at the worst of times! They had horrible timing!

"Hey guys, I got some herb tea!" Korra announced as she set down the tray on the coffee table. Bolin and Haku thanked Korra as they took that drinks, but Mako stayed still.

Korra looked at him and got worried. "What's wrong Mako?"

"What? Oh, nothing." He replied bluntly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Mako sighed as he took the cup of tea and sipped from it, hoping it would relax him.

Bolin left after awhile saying he had to see some friends, so it was Mako, Haku, and Korra whom were left.

"So why did you come here today?" Korra asked with a smile, hoping not to sound or seem rude.

"Oh, I was just wanting to discuss with you the tutoring thing. I didn't have your number so I couldn't call you."

"Mako! Can you come in here for a sec?!" Ayame called from the kitchen. And Mako cursed her timing as he hesitantly stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Oh, why don't I give you my number no so I don't forget. And you can give me yours," Korra said as she pulled out her phone.

"Okay," Haku agreed as he pulled out his phone and switched with Korra.

"Okay, so when can you tutor me?" Haku asked.

"Hm, how about tomorrow after school at the library?" Korra suggested.

"Sounds great!" Haku agreed with a bright smile.

Mako wanted to jump back in the conversation, but he just stood behind the wall looking at them.

"Well, thanks. I'll see ya later than." Haku said as he walked himself to the door with Korra trailing behind him.

"Thank you, Korra. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Haku said sincerely.

"Oh, it's no problem, Haku! I'm glad to be of some help to you." Korra smiled.

Mako was leaning in behind them to see them and to hear what they were saying, but he was sure not to get seen doing it.

Suddenly, Haku wrapped his arms around Korra's shoulder and mid-back. She was tense at first, but quickly responded to the hug.

Mako was clenching his fist his anger. His knuckles were almost white and he could feel his nails digging into his skin. Why was Haku hugging Korra? Why was she hugging him back? Why did he care so much.

Mako just wanted to jump out and punch the guy, but he pulled back. He calmed down and exhaled softly. He didn't care. They could make-out on the porch if they wanted to. He wouldn't care.

But the truth is, he would. And he cares more than he could ever express. But he could never say something like that out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for the filler chapter, but I had to put this in. I wanted to show how well Korra and Ayame bonded and how Ayame truly loves Korra like she is her own. **

**So how did you guys like jealous Mako? That's also why I put this chapter up. I wanted a chapter to only focus on Mako's feelings. I hope I did a good job at portraying them. **

**By the way, this story was suppose to be more than 4,000 words long, but I thought that was too long and it didn't make sense.**

**Oh, and thanks to**Ferntail143 and MakorraCrazyFan7  
**For sharing their wonderful ideas with me!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**~Faith**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you my lovely readers for supporting this story!  
**

* * *

"Okay, so you put this number over there and subtract this one...done!" Korra smiled as she explained the math problem to Haku.

Korra and Haku were sitting in the back of the library after school. And, as far as they both knew, they were the only ones still here. Korra and Haku did meet up for a study session just like they planned on the night before. And they've been studying in the library for about two hours and a half, according to the clock placed on the wall next to them.

"Thanks. I actually understood that." Haku said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it's not that hard. You just need to understand the problem first," Korra replied.

"I have to go. My cousin is done with his after school club meeting and he's waiting for me. He's my ride home today." Haku sad as he began to pack up his things.

"You mean Iroh?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," Haku answered shortly. "We still talk to each other, we're just not as close as we use to be." He explained after a few moments of silence.

"I see." Korra replied in understanding.

"Anyways, thanks for helping me." Haku said after he finished packing his stuff. "It's really helpful."

"It's no problem. Really." Korra fidgeted nervously, unsure whether she should ask her question or not. She rubbed her arm nervously and bit her bottom lip.

"Something is bothering you," Haku stated.

"Uh, yeah, it's just..." Korra trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Well, um." she cleared her throat and then continued. "I was just wonder, but does Iroh ever talk about Mako?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?" Haku answered her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Korra chuckled nervously.

"Okay, whatever you say." Haku said unsure if he should believe her or not. But she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it, so Haku just left it alone. "See ya tomorrow, Korra!" Haku said before he started walking away.

"Yeah, see ya." Korra said quietly. He probably didn't hear her, but she didn't care. She had too much on her mind to worry about goodbyes.

"Oh, by the way," Haku turned around and Korra looked at him as he spoke. "You look really beautiful in that dress." He smiled and winked before he turned around and put his hand up to signal 'goodbye'.

Korra blushed and quickly looked down. She was glad that he turned around right after he said that. Otherwise, he would've seen the light shade of pink that tinted her cheeks at his words.

She really was wearing a dress today. She didn't want to, but Ayame forced her into it saying she saw some girls wearing something like it at the mall. It was dark blue and reached her knees. It had a velvety purple belt around the waste with dark blue swirls. And on top of it, she wore a purple, midriff, short sleeved jacket with blue buttons. She wore dark blue flats to match. Her hair was down except for the part of it that was in a bun held by a dark blue, flower shaped hair tie.

Ayame tried to force her to wear a bit of make-up, but Korra felt extremely girly already with the dress she wore so she went against it. And after a tough fight, Ayame decided to drop and leave the make-up for another day, if ever.

What Korra didn't expect was Haku noticing her and calling her beautiful. She didn't know why, but she believed him. She unconsciously smiled as she looked down at her outfit. And for the first time in her life, she genuinely felt pretty. Yeah, she was wearing something she usually wouldn't, but she had to admit. It was a nice change.

And to be honest she's never worn a dress before. Not that she remembers, at least. All her clothes consisted of baggy jeans, sweatpants, and the occasional shorts. Her shirts were also baggy and she would either wear a short sleeved or a sweatshirt. Her hair was always in a ponytail, and she's never had it styled like that.

She smiled and blushed again, when she remember that Haku also winked at her. He winked at her!

She quickly shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts and proceeded to gathering up her stuff. She remembered she had to walk today with Mako, she wasn't sure why though. All she knew what that, Ayame took their chauffeur always drove them. The one who always drove them to and from school. But apparently Ayame needed him, so he was too busy to come pick them up. Korra didn't have a problem with it. She always walked home, so it wasn't new to her. But for some reason bothered Mako. He even threw a fit this morning about the distance and why Ayame couldn't drive her own car.

'_Maybe he's never walked home before_,' Korra thought as she made her way out of the library.

Bolin would've also walked home with them if it wasn't for his friend inviting him at his house. And what Korra understood from Bolin's reasoning is that, a new game came out and they had to try it out together.

Korra laughed inwardly and hurried to the back doors of the school where Mako agreed on meeting her to begin there walk home. Korra was surprised when he told her that they were walking together. She just expected him to leave her alone to walk by herself. Korra mentally scolded herself for thinking so lowly of Mako.

But then again, he might've not really waited for her. He could've already left before her, leaving her to walk home alone.

Korra walked around and she realized how the school seemed so quiet and empty, unlike how it was in the school time hours. Not many people were still here, except for those who had after school programs and clubs. It was the only day of the week when there weren't any sport practices and meetings.

'_Maybe that's why it's so peaceful,_' Korra thought.

She pushed the double doors open and was surprise to find that Mako had actually waited for her. She saw Mako leaning against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest while waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he used his foot to push off from against the wall, so he stood up straight again and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I had to tutor Haku. I didn't think you'd actually wait for me," Korra shrugged as she made her way to him.

"Oh right," Mako simply said, ignoring the second sentence she said. '_Of course she'd think I wouldn't wait for her._' Mako said inwardly. '_And she was with Haku. Why is she always with him so much? Does she like him?_'

"What were you doing while you were waiting for me?" Korra asked.

"I went to talk to some teachers about extra credit work I could do to boost my grade. Then I went to see coach about the...situation." Mako decided on calling it.

"I'm still free to tutor you. Maybe me, you, and Haku could meet up and study together some time." Korra suggested.

"No, it's fine." Mako declined. "I can handle it."

"Okay."

They started walking and there was a dull silence between them. Mako decided to break it by saying, "the streets aren't as safe as you think."

Korra looked up at him in surprise. She didn't think he'd want to talk to her so she just kept her mouth shut. She realized she hadn't asked him of what he meant yet. "What do you mean?"

"you thought I would leave you alone, but I couldn't. The streets aren't safe and Ayame would kill me if something happened to you or she knew I let you walk alone." He explained as he continued to look ahead, not giving her a glance.

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"Yeah," Mako said in response.

Korra couldn't help but think back to Haku's words before he left her. "_You look really beautiful in that dress._" That's what he had said, and Korra believed him. Korra giggled under her breath happily. Some one had called her beautiful. And not just someone, but Haku. Why was she making such a big deal out of this, though?

"What is is?" Mako suddenly asked, snapping Korra out of her pleasant thoughts.

"What is what?" She turned to him with a confused expression.

"Why did you giggle?" He asked, finally looking down on her.

"Nothing." Korra answered him too quickly. She couldn't tell him what Haku had said to her. That would be asking for trouble. She didn't know how or why, but she new trouble would start.

Mako raised an eyebrow at her as if saying 'really?' He obviously didn't believe her, but he decided to let it go.

And the dull silence began once again, but this time it felt somewhat awkward. Fortunately, Korra's phone chose that moment to ring. She looked at the caller ID and she was slightly shocked to see what it read.

"Haku?" She whispered under her breath.

Mako heard her and peaked at her phone to see who was calling. And as she had said, it was Haku. Mako tensed visably next to her, but Korra was to busy answering the phone to notice.

She quickly pressed the accept button and put her phone to her ear. "Hey Haku!"She said cheerfully.

"_Uh, hey. Are you home yet?_" Haku asked.

"No, I'm still walking."

"_Oh, well I just wanted to ask you something._" Haku said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Will you, um, maybe, go out on a date with me._"

"A date?" Korra asked.

Mako felt a weird feeling in stomach, and he didn't like it. It was new to him. He's never felt it before. So why was he feeling it now? And what is it?

"_Yeah. What do you say?_" Haku asked with all the confidence he had.

"Sure, why not?" Korra replied cheerfully.

And next to her, Mako felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't open his mouth to say anything. But what could he say anyways. It's not like it was any of his business.

"_Great! I'll come pick you up at seven tonight._"

"Where are we going?" She asked. '_Tonight? He was coming tonight? Why so soon?! That leaves me no time to get ready!_' Korra screamed inside her head.

"_It's a surprise._" Haku said teasingly.

"But how am I suppose to know what's appropriate to wear?" Korra asked nervously.

"_Just wear what you were wearing today._" Korra could feel Haku smirk through the phone and that caused her to blush.

'_Why do I keep blushing so much?!_' Korra yelled inside her head.

"Oh, okay," Korra replied.

"_Okay, I'll see you tonight then?_"

"Yeah, see ya tonight," Korra replied quietly.

"_Bye,_" Haku said before hanging up.

It took Korra a minute to register what just happened. But when she realized it, she suddenly felt light headed. No one has ever asked her out before.

"You look like you're gonna puke." Mako commented coldly.

Acting cold and emotionless was the only thing Mako could do to hide that weird that weird feeling in his stomach. Besides, he was always like that, so it wasn't anything new.

"Oh, I'm just kinda nervous that's all." Korra replied.

"Why is that?"

"Well, um, Haku just asked me out on a date." Korra said with a blush.

"He did?" Mako raised an eyebrow. He knew that he did, he was just surprised that Korra blushed when she said that.

"Yeah."

"So, where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know?" Korra snapped, not really meaning to. But she was tired of Mako's snide remarks and questions.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mako snapped his head towards her.

"Nothing." She said sternly.

"I'm not stupid, ya know."

"You sure about that?" The words came out of Korra's mouth before she could proces them. "I'm so sorry, i didn-"

"So you think I'm an idiot?" Mako asked calmly.

"No! That's not what I said."

"But that's what you meant." Mako said, still retaining his calm voice while Korra was yelling frantically.

"I didn't mean that! Where are you getting this from!?"

"I'm getting it from what came out of your mouth." Mako shrugged. "But all that's coming out of your mouth these days seems to concern Haku. Haku this. Haku that. Suddenly the world revolves on Haku."

Korra finally understood what Mako was referring to. She somehow felt calmer and maybe a little smug. "So that's what it's about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous." Korra said teasingly.

"I'm not jealous!" Mako shouted. "Don't you dare ever say that. Why would I be jealous of you? You're nothing than a worthless piece of junk." Mako shouted at her. He didn't care if he was in the middle of a sidewalk it was empty. "I actually feel bad for Haku 'cause now he has to deal with you. You're nothing but a burden on everyone."

Korra's heart shattered into a million peaces. She felt everything around her stop.

'_So that's what he thinks. He thinks I'm a burden._' Korra thought.

She couldn't speak. She felt all the words she wants to get out get stuck at her the throat. her breath hitched. And the tears started to fall down her cheeks and stopped at her chin before they fell on the cement sidewalk with a small 'plop'.

"S-so that's what you think." Korra said quietly as he voiced cracked.

Mako stopped and turned around. His eye widened when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. She was crying. He made her cry.

"Korra, I-I-"

But Korra stopped him before he said anything else. "No, it's okay. I just can't believe I actually like you." At this point, the words were flowing from Korra's mouth. Everything she's ever kept in her heart comes out now. "I use to envy you and think you were cool. You were cute, I have to admit. And I fell for your charm just like every girl." The tears continued to flow down Korra's face, but she still managed to smile brightly. "Anyways, I have a date to get to. Thanks for walking with me."

Korra quickly sprinted before Mako had a chance to say anything. She barely ran one block before breaking down completely. She had to make it home. She had to. She kept pushing herself. Running until she finally came home. She opened the door and took note that no one was here yet. She ran up to her her room before finally collapsing on her bed and letting out all the tears she's held in. All the pain in her heart came out with her loud and broken sobs the were muffled by the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think of this chapter? Sorry if it's out a little late. My computer crashed and I couldn't get it fixed until a couple days ago. And when I did, the document with the 7th chapter for this story on it got deleted, so I had to start over. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support and please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter.**

**And a big thanks to the people who are giving me ideas. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Faith**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beneath the Heart**

The night was dark, and a thousand starts were twinkling in the night sky like diamonds. The cold air blew softly from every direction making Korra and Haku's hair flutter every which way. Korra and Haku were walking side by side on the beach's shore. The waves rocked back and forth, softly touching their feet then retreating back into the ocean. Both of them held their shoes in their hands so they won't get wet by the water.

"Thank you for the date." Korra spoke quietly.

"You're welcome." Haku replied, smiling slightly.

"I...um...I had fun."

"So did I."

Haku and Korra continued to walk in silence, enjoying each others company. They both had small smiles plastered across their faces.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Haku asked, breaking the pleasant silence.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Korra said as she started to walk next to Haku and back to his house.

"Wanna catch a cab or just walk?" Haku asked as they reached the street.

"Just walk. It's a nice night tonight." Korra answered as she put on her blue flats.

"Yeah, it is." Haku sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Is everything okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Everything's great." Haku smiled before him and Korra started to walk back home.

The walk wasn't that long since Korra's house was close to the beach. And it wasn't long before they both found themselves standing on Korra's porch.

"So did you have fun?" Haku asked nervously.

"Yeah, very."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Thank you," Korra said quietly before she stood up on the tips of her toes and lightly pecked Haku's cheek. Korra went back to her normal height and blushed.

"Well, I, uh," Haku nervously cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I should get going now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Korra called after him before opening the door and running inside.

She was about to run upstairs and into her room before two hands resting on her shoulders stopped her from doing anything else. She turned around to see a frowning Ayame.

"H-hi Ayame," Korra laughed nervously.

"Hello," Ayame replied with a raised eyebrow. "Why is your face so red?" Ayame asked while softly touching the back of her hand to Korra's forehead. "You're warm. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine Ayame. Really. It's nothing." Korra said reassuringly as Ayame slowly removed her hand away from Korra's forehead.

"Okay, whatever you say," Ayame said, still suspicious about what's going on with Korra. "So anyways," Ayame said leading Korra to the couch in the living room and sitting on it. "Where were you?"

"I was...on a date." Korra answered quietly.

"Oh, really?" Ayame clapped her hands happily. "With who?"

"Haku."

"I knew it!" Ayame said, jumping up from her spot on the couch.

"Knew what?" Korra questioned as she stood up as well.

"That Haku liked you." Ayame answered simply before she sauntered off into the kitchen.

"Wait," Korra followed her. "How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious really." Ayame smirked before turning around to face the sink.

"Oh," Korra answered shortly.

"So what did you guys do?"

"Well, not much," Korra shrugged.

"You've been out since dinner and it's 10:30 right now and you're telling me that you did nothing?" Ayame said while facing her. "That's not a very good lie, you know." Ayame said as she rested her elbows on the island table in the middle of the kitchen and tilted her head to the side. "Now, tell me what really happened."

"Well," Korra paused thinking about how she could answer. "We ate dinner at a restaurant. Then we saw a movie. And after that we took a walk on the beach nearby. That's about it really." Korra explained briefly.

"So he didn't kiss you?" Ayame said bluntly.

Korra felt the heat rising to her face again and quickly shook her head. "No! Of course not!" She exclaimed.

Ayame giggled. "I'm just kidding." She propped herself off of the table and stood in front of Korra. "Now why don't you go get changed and get some sleep? I'll see you in the morning."

Korra mentally sighed of relief. "Okay, goodnight." She said quickly before running upstairs. She quickly turned a corner and ran into her room. She jumped up and landed on her bed after kicking her shoes off. She sighed happily.

'_Today has been great. And nothing could ruin it._' Korra smiled.

Korra was about to drift off to sleep when she remember she was still in her clothes. She groaned and slowly got up. She sighed as she made her way to the closet to grab a towel. She pulled herself agonizingly to the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and took a warm shower. She got out, when she remembered something...

She forgot to grab her clothes.

'_Oh no!_' Korra thought frantically. '_What am I gonna do now?!_'

Korra thought of the only way she could get out. She had to run to her room in nothing but the skimpy towel she has on.

She wrapped the towel around herself tightly and opened the door a little. She looked through the creek to make sure no one was in the hallways to see her. She looked left and right two times the slowly and quietly walked up. She turned around to close the door and when she turned around again, she bumped into something.

Or rather _someone._

Korra looked up to see none other than Mako standing there, looking down at her.

Korra blushed and involuntarily pulled up her white towel that barely covered her thighs. She looked now, too embarrassed to look Mako in the eye. There was an comfortable silence between the two before Mako decided to end it.

"What are you doing?" He asked her in a deep voice.

Korra shivered, and not because she was cold.

"I..." korra trailed off, not sure of how to answer him. She didn't wanna embarrass herself more than she already has, but that's impossible in this kind of situation. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "I forgot to grab my clothes."

"Why are you up so late, anyways?" Mako continued to interrogate her, and Korra felt more and more nervous by the second. Like she wanted to die than be here right now.

I-I came home late tonight." Korra answered while looking down at the carpeted hallway floor.

"And the reason for that is..." Mako trailed off, wanting Korra to answer him by finishing that statement.

"Why is it any of your business?" Korra whispered, not caring if Mako heard her not.

Which apparently he didn't since he proceeded to ask, "sorry, what did you say?"

"Can you just let me pass?" Korra asked in a louder and sterner voice than the softer one she was using before.

That caught Mako off guard and he simply nodded his answer. He stepped aside and let Korra pass. Mako sighed and watched Korra go inside her room. Maybe he took it too far this time. Maybe when Korra said she liked him, it didn't mean anything. Maybe those feelings she had for him are gone.

He put a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. Maybe her love for him disappeared when Haku came into the picture. That guys was better than him in everything. Not like he would ever admit something like that out loud though.

She was on a date with him. That much Mako easily figured out. He needed a way to get closer to Korra. There has to be something he can do. Than it came to him like a smack a to the face. Except less painful...

Mako smiled and went over his plan mentally, if he had one that is. His plan was to just simply wing it and hope for the best. That's all he really can do, right?

He walked to Korra's room and he took a deep breath. After a few second he brought up his left hand and with his knuckles he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Korra called from the inside.

Mako opened the door to find Korra in a short sleeved orange t-shirt and black knee length capris with an orange line going down the sides. She was using a small blue turquoise towel to dry out her hair. She looked up at Mako with an expressionless face.

"Uh, hi..." Mako said, making the air feel more awkward

"Hi," Korra replied wrapping her hair in the towel.

"Um, I just wanted to..." Mako trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

'_Man, how do people apologize? It's not as easy as they make it look..._' Mako thought as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He cleared his throat and decided to start with his plan. To wing it. "I just wanted to...apologize for earlier."

Korra looked at him like he grew a second head. "Well, um...I forgive you then." She said with a bright smile.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Korra said.

"Is...is that tutoring offer still on?" Mako asked.

Unbeknownst to them, there were two pairs of eyes watching them from a dark corner. Every word and every action could be heard and see. The women smirked while the boy whispered, "why do I have to be hear?"

The women shushed him as she watched a flustered Mako talking to a cheerful Korra late at night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry guys for the late chapter. I know it's been awhile. And as some of you know, school is starting. So updates might be a little slow. I'll try to update on the weekends and at least once a week. Also, chapters might be a little shorter. I sincerely apologize for that guys, but I also have to be prepared for school.  
**

**Anyways, how did you guys like that slightly filler chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it too short?**

**And who do you think those two pairs of eyes were?**

**Thanks guys for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a great school year for those of you who are starting or have started.**

**~Faith**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beneath the** **Heart**

"How's you studying coming along, Korra?" Ayame asked as she put an omelet on Korra's plate. "I heard that mid-terms were in a week, is that right?"

"My studying is coming along great, but I'm actually very nervous." Korra answered before taking a bite from the warm, cheesy, delectable egg.

"It's alright, Korra. I bet you'll do great!" Ayame encouraged her.

Korra smiled up at Ayame and went back to eating her omelet.

"What about you, Mako?" Ayame asked as she brought a plate of toast and put it in the middle of the table.

"It's going okay, I guess." Mako mumbled and shrugged as he took a toast and bit into it.

Ayame smirked knowingly before going back to the kitchen and leaving Mako and Korra again.

"What do you mean you're doing okay and 'you guess'?" korra said, putting air quotations around 'you guess'. "You're doing great!" She continued.

"I guess," Mako mumbled again with the same nonchalant shrug as before.

Korra sighed, rolled her eyes, then went back to eating her omelet. Mako looked up at her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but give off a small smile before putting the last bite of his toast into his mouth.

_*Flashback*  
_

_"So, can you still tutor me?" Mako asked once again, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Well, you see," she began slowly. "I don't have the time for that right now." She paused._

_"Oh...okay then." He turned around to leave. _

_"But wait!" Korra said urgently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't say that I wouldn't tutor you."_

_"So..." Mako looked at her questioningly._

_"I try to tutor you, but just to warn you, I don't have as much time as before."_

_"Well you certainty seem to make enough time for Haku..." Mako mumbled quietly under his breath so Korra wouldn't hear._

_"Sorry, what did you say?"_

_"Nothing!" Mako replied quickly._

_"Okay..." Korra said, looking at Mako suspiciously._

_*Present day*_

"Ready?" Korra asked as she gather her plate and utensils so she could put them in the sink.

"Hm?" Mako looked up at Korra questioningly. Then he saw the plate in her hand and the backpack hanging off her shoulder and he realized what she was referring to. "Oh! yeah, I'm ready!" He said as he quickly gathered his stuff as well.

"You seemed to be deep in thought." Korra commented.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?" Korra pressed further.

"Stuff." Mako answered shortly with a shrug.

"Okay then," Korra said, not wanting to push it.

So, I was wondering if-" Mako began, but he suddenly got interrupted by Korra's phone ringing.

"Sorry," Korra apologized before opening her phone. _"Hello?"_

_"Hi korra!" _Haku's cheerful voice came from the other side.

"_Oh, hi Haku!_" Korra replied in the same cheerful voice.

Mako frowned from his place next to her. '_That Haku. He's the main reason why I can't get close to Korra.'_

"_I can't come to school today._" Haku said, his voice becoming visibly less cheerful.

"_What? Why not?_" Korra asked.

"Well, um... "Haku paused for a moment. "Something happened and I don't think I'll be able to come to school for the rest of the week. Look, can you just tell people not to call me or message me or contact me in any way?"

"_Why? What if they wanna-_"

"_Just tell them not to contact me for that week. Please?_" Haku begged.

"_Okay, if your sure. But will we be able to keep in contact still?_" Korra said slowly.

"_I'm afraid not," Haku sighed. "I'm sorry, Korra._" Haku said before closing the phone, leaving only the ringing tone behind. Korra slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and dropped her hands to her side.

"Hey, are you-"

"We have to get to school. Otherwise we're gonna be late." Korra said, interrupting Mako.

Mako sighed. He just wanted to ask if she was okay. '_What did that Haku guy say to her to make her so angry? And why did he just close the phone her face like that?! How can she still like him after he did something like that... Unless, she doesn't really like him anymore.'_ Mako mused to himself before following Korra.

The ride in the car was quiet, and Bolin was there to crack a random joke or say something completely out of place to make the car ride enjoyable. It was just quiet. So quiet that you could here a pin drop to the ground and hit the floor. And neither Mako nor Korra did or say anything to break that quietness. They where both lost in their thoughts.

Not too long after, they arrived at the school. And just like always, Asami was there to greet them with her bright and cheerful self.

"Hey guys!" Asami called out when she saw Korra and Mako coming out of the black car they always ride to school.

"Hi Asami," Korra replied.

Mako just simply nodded at her.

"Anyways," Asami said, directing her attention towards Korra. "My parents thought it might be nice to invite you to dinner tonight at our house. Will you come?"

"No, thank you." Korra replied with a smile.

"Why not?" Asami complained. "Come on, please!" She pleaded.

"Asami, you don't have to do that for me." Korra sighed.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not then, huh?" Asami said with a smirk.

"Maybe."

"That's not an answer. I'm looking for a 'yes' or 'no'." Asami said sternly. "Come on, don't you like my mom's cooking?" She pouted.

"Of course I like your mom's cooking! She's an awesome cook!" Korra praised.

"Great. Then I'll have her make your favorite food!"

"But, you don't-"

"That's it!" Asami shouted cutting her off, and earning her a few stares and heads turned to look at her. But she just ignored them all. "You said that my mom's cooking is great. Which means you have to come to dinner now. Unless you want my mother to think you don't like her cooking..." Asami trailed off, looking at Korra with sparkly eyes.

"okay, okay, I'll come." Then Korra eyed the face Asami was giving her. "And would you stop looking at me like that?!"

Asami laughed before skipping away to her locker.

"That girl is too happy in the morning." Mako commented.

"Yeah, well she's known for being a morning person." Korra replied.

I can see why." Mako said looking at Korra from the corner of his eye. He can still sense that there was something wrong with her. Even after he meeting with Asami. Mako decided to wait until Korra wanted to talk about it before saying anything in-case he says something wrong again.

The day went by just as it usually did, but this time, Mako decided on sitting with his football buddies again. The weird thing is, Haku wasn't with them. Mako continued to ponder on that the rest of the day. '_Could Korra's anger be related to Haku not coming today? Did something happen to him? Or did he do something?'_

"Looks like Mako went back to sitting with his crew again," Asami commented as she sat down next to Korra.

"Yeah," Korra said absentmindedly as she picked on her food.

Asami looked over at Korra and saw that she wasn't acting like she usual. She was so...empty? Quiet? Sad? Disappointed? Asami couldn't exactly place it. Maybe all three?

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra answered simply.

"Are you-"

"I said, I'm fine." Korra snapped.

"Oh, I was just..." Asami trailed off and Korra felt bad about what she said. She didn't have a right to snap at her like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stresses, that's all."

"Oh!" Asami perked up again. "Then we can chill at my house tonight."

"That sounds great," Korra smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you after school today." Asami said before picking her tray up just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, see ya." Korra said quietly.

The day went by quietly for Korra. She didn't talk to Mako in the classes that she had with him. Nor did she talk to Asami. She was just quiet the whole time. Something she usually isn't.

After school, Korra met up with Asami to go to her house. She didn't go to find Mako to tell him about where she was going. She figured he would figure it out or he already knew since he was there when Asami invited her this morning.

"Hey, are you ready?" Asami asked as Korra approached her.

"Yup, let's go." Korra replied, and they began their walk to Asami's house, which was surprisingly close to the school.

A few minutes later, Korra and Asami arrived at Asami's house. Asami opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

To which her mother replied, "I'm in the kitchen!"

Both girls walked to the kitchen to be greeted with an aroma of tomato sauce and pasta. "Hey girls," Asami's mom, Kaya, greeted as she kissed Asami on the forehead. "Glad you could make it Korra." She smiled brightly at Korra.

Korra looked between Asami and her mother, and she noticed how much they actually look alike. Kaya, Asami's mother, could easily pass off as being Asami's older sister! They had the same hair, eyes, and almost the same facial features. "Thanks for inviting me." Korra smiled back.

"No problem, sweetie. Now, why don't you two go relax and do your homework while I finish up dinner. I'll call you when it get's done, okay?"

"Is dad not home yet?" Asami asked.

"Actually he's in his office working right now. It's best that you don't disturb him." Kaya answered.

"Okay, thanks mom." Asami hugged her mom before grabbing Korra's hand and running upstairs.

"I can't believe the teachers give us this much homework for no reason!" Asami complained as she took out her textbooks and notebooks and other papers and school supplies. "I mean, all of this is just review. We already know this stuff from last year. We're just trying to remember it, not relearn it."

"Maybe they do this to us on purpose." Korra suggested with a shrug.

"Torture! Torture, tell you!" Asami shouter as she grabbed Korra's shoulders and shook her over exaggeratedly.

"And if you don't stop shaking me, I'll throw up. Throw up, I tell you!" Korra warned with the same over exaggerated tone that Asami used.

Asami quickly let go of Korra causing Korra to stumble backwards in a dizzy manner.

"Wow, some grip you have." Korra said as she rubbed her shoulders.

Asami just smiled sheepishly in apology.

"Let's just get started on this. The sooner we start, the sooner we get done." Korra said as she also took out her school stuff from her backpack.

Korra and Asami were both laying down on the soft rug that was in the middle of Asami's room. They were both working on the last past of their homework, trying to get it done.

"So..." Asami began, causing Korra to look up at her. "How are things going between you and Haku?" Asami asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, um, I got a phone call from him this morning..."

"Really? What did he say?" Asami dropped her pencil and put her full focus on what Korra is about to say.

"He said that he won't be able to contact me for a while and he told me to tell the students at our school not to contact him either." Korra explained.

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Hmmm," Asami pondered on the thought. "And how does Mako feel about this?"

"Mako? Why would he feel anything about this?"

"Are really that oblivious?" Asami asked.

"Oblivious?" Korra asked. "What do you mean?"

"Mako obviously likes you." Asami said with a smirk.

"What? No way? Anything but that."

Asami sighed then said, "don't try to deny it. It's so easy to way he get's angry when you talk to Haku. How he wants to spend more time with you."

"All of that is anything, but true."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Korra. Everyone knows this now. You like Mako. Mako likes you."

"How can you be so sure?" Korra asked.

"Even Haku notices it. And I think you just might be stuck in a love triangle." Asami replied with a smug smile.

"Don't say that. That's not true." Korra tried her best to reason with the dark haired girl.

"You can try to convince yourself all you want, but it's always gonna be obvious to everyone else. And trust me, sweetie, Mako likes you."

"No, he doesn't!" Korra raised her voice, causing Asami to flinch back in surprise.

"Why do you believe that?" Asami asked quietly, in almost a whisper voice.

"Because-because I confesses to him," Korra whispered loud enough for only Asami to hear even though there was no one else in the room, but them two. "And before that, Haku called me to ask me out. That was when me and Mako had to walk home together after school. After I ended the call, Mako commented about how I looked like I had to puke and I told him Haku had asked me out. We talked for a bit after than, but then I accidentally called him stupid and he took it to heart. The he went on saying that I was worthless and trash. He was making fun of me and calling me names. That's when I cracked and I confessed to him. I told him everything that was in my heart. After that, we didn't talk much until he came up to me telling me he needed me to tutor him." Korra's voice remained a whisper throughout the whole explanation. She kept her head bowed the whole time, but could still feel Asami's eyes on her.

After a few second, Asami finally spoke. "When did all of this happen?"

Korra looked up to answer her. "Just a couple of days ago."

"I see," Asami said, seemingly deep in thought. This actually proves that Mako likes you and he's jealous.

"Not this again," Korra whined.

"Just hear me out. Please?" Asami begged.

"Fine," Korra groaned.

"This is the first time that I've heard of Mako having an outburst. And it was after Haku asking you out. Which proves his anger was actually towards Haku asking you out, and he used the 'you calling him an idiot' as a excuse. And after all this time of you offering to be his tutor, he doesn't come to you until after you become Haku's tutor. That just goes to prove that Mako's jealous. And when a guy's jealous of another boy hanging out with a girl it means they like that girl. In this case, it would be Mako getting jealous of Haku for hanging out with you because mako likes you.

"It makes sense." Was Korra's only comment.

Right after that, Kaya called the girls down to eat dinner. Kaya, Hiroshi, Asami's father, Asami, and Korra all sat down at a square table to eat the pasta that Kaya prepared earlier. Korra stayed a couples of hours after that, talking to Asami and her family. The conversation between Asami and Korra about Haku and Mako wasn't brought for the rest of the day and Korra was thankful for that.

Asami stood by the door saying her goodbyes to Korra.

"Thanks for inviting me. It was fun hanging out with you."

"You too," Asami agreed. "We should do this again sometime."

"Of course," Korra smiled.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Asami leaned in for a hug.

"Bye," Korra hugged her back.

They let go of each other and Korra started walking, waving goodbye to Asami one last time before disappearing into the pitch black of night in the distance.

Korra walked, not minding that it was late at night. Or the fact that this street was dimly lighted. She sighed, looking above at the stars. She remember that it was a cool, starry, night like this one where she went out on that date with Haku. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that right now.

Suddenly, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She didn't feel comfortable all of a sudden. And she could feel another person's presence behind her. She was about to turn around when a big hand came over her mouth and another one wrapped around her waist. She was about to scream, but her screams were muffles by the man's hand. She tried to kick, but he was holding her back with his hairy arm. She couldn't do anything. She felt so helpless.

The man whispered in her hear, shushing her. His breath was hot and it was causing shivers to go down her spine, but certainly not the good kind. He dragged her off into the nearby alleyway, where he pressed her up against the far wall. He took the hand that was across her mouth off, but before she had a chance to scream, she felt something hot and wet pressing against her mouth, muffling her screams. And it didn't take her long to realize that this man was kissing her. She was so disgusted by it, but she could barely move. Her arms were pinned up by the mans hand, and her body was pinned against the wall by his much larger frame. Korra felt the tears rising up to her eyes as she realized what was about to happen to her if she didn't move, run away, or have somebody help her...

_*At the Anderson household*_

"Mako, honey!?" Ayame called out from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?!" Mako answered, coming out of his room upstairs.

"Can you please call Korra? She's not home yet and I'm getting worried." Ayame said worriedly.

"Sure thing," Mako went to go get his cellphone. He tried calling Korra three times, but each time it would go to voice-mail. "Mom, she's not answering."

"Oh no. Could something bad have happened to her?" Ayame said nervously.

"Relax, mom. I'm sure everything's fine. I can go look for her if you'd like." Mako suggested.

"Could you?" Ayame asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course, anything for you mom." Mako said as he put on a light jacket and his shoes, grabbing the house keys and cellphone before walking out.

He started taking the path to Asami's house, hoping that's where he'd find Korra. Before he turned the corner into the dimly lit alleyway, he found a convenience store that was open late night. He thought about buying some ice cream and other treats before finishing his quest to find Korra. Although, it isn't really much of a quest...

He walked out with a small white bag in hand before going back in the dark street. He was about to keep walk, until he heard muffled screams and ruffling sounds coming from the nearby alleyway. He quickly rushed to the opening to see a man pinning and small girl beneath him. He didn't know who any of them were, his only thoughts were on saving the poor girl that was getting assaulted.

He quickly rushed in and pulled the guy off of the girl. And not until he looked down, did he realize that the girl was Korra. She slid down the rugged wall and looked up at Mako with wide, tear stricken eyes. He turned back around just in time to see the man throwing a punch towards him, but before he got too close, Mako ducked down causing the man to stumble forward. '_Thank goodness for my reflexes,' _Mako thought.

Mako stood back up and punch the guy in the back then kneed him between his legs all before the man could even get a chance to turn around. The man groaned and mumbled a few swear words before collapsing on the ground, holing his private area.

"Come on, let's go." Mako whispered as he picked Korra up and rushed her out of the alleyway. He continued running with her until they came to a clearing where they found a small bench to sit at.

Mako gently put Korra down, as if she would break into a million pieces if he didn't. She sat down and he sat down next to her.

"A-are you okay?" Mako asked, unsure of what he's suppose to do.

Korra simply nodded, looking like she was in a deep trance. That experience must've traumatized her. Anyone would be scared if they ever had to go through something like that. Korra looked down and she felt the tears continuously falling down her face. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. She couldn't move any of her limbs. She couldn't stop shivering and shaking. And she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

She felt something warm wrapping around her and she looked up to see Mako putting a soft black jacket around her. She picked up her hands the best she could and she forced them to go through the openings for the arms. She wrapped the jacket closer around her and she inhaled softly. It smelled and felt exactly like Mako. And the warmth was making her feel better even more. She felt safe.

Mako didn't know what else to do. Then he remember the plastic bag he was still holding onto. He opened it up and took out a chocolate cover vanilla ice cream. He opened it up and gave it to Korra. To which she excepted with a small smile. Mako wrapped an arm around Korra and she snuggled even more into him. And that night, they stayed under the stars. Sitting in each other's arms. With small smiles plastered across their faces. Feeling nothing, but safe and happy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in a while. I haven't been able to get online or access the internet for a long time. I stayed after school today just to get this chapter done, because that's the only time that I can use the internet. And most of the time, the library closes after a half an hour after school or I need to get home quickly. I hope this long chapter makes up for it It's more than 4,000 words. The longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic, so I really hope you like it. I was really busy with school and it was just the first few weeks, but we had lots of tests. I guess that's the consequence of AP classes. Grrr, sometimes I just really hate going to school. The year just started and I already want it to end.  
**

**First of all, I just wanted to thank you guys sooooooooo much! I mean it's only the ninth chapter yet I already have 113 reviews! So thanks to all my readers and reviewers and favorite-rs/followers. Without you guys, this story would've never been continued.**

**So how what did you guys like this chapter? Do you think Mako will confess to Korra anytime soon? And what about Haku? **

**Thank you guys for reading and please review and tell me your opinions on this chapter.**

**~Faith**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time! It's been almost a month! I swear I didn't forget about this story. And I promise you I never will. I'll just be updating it very rarely from now on. I'm so sorry, my dear readers. I've just been so busy with school. Oh, which reminds me, I'm not in high school yet. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. My school has AP/ High school classes for the really smart kids and I'm lucky enough to go to those and I get high school credits for them. But yeah, I'm still in middle school. 8th grade to be exact. Again, sorry for this misunderstanding and the late post. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Beneath the Heart**

* * *

"Are you ready to head back home now?" Mako asked carefully as he eyed Korra. But upon looking at her closer, he realized that her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. The half eaten vanilla ice cream he had given her had melted down on the concrete ground below the bench. That only meant one thing; Korra was asleep.

"Hey," Mako nudged her slightly. "Wake up," he tried again, but she still didn't wake up. "Come on, wake up!" He said a little a louder, but she barely even stirred.

Mako sighed loudly realizing what he had to do. "So troublesome," he whispered, scowling at the girl in his arms. He sighed once again as he stood up. He took Korra's arms and wrapped them around his neck. Then, he put his hand under her thighs and pushed her up onto his back. He kept his hands under her thighs to support her weight as he walked back home.

During that whole time, all Korra did was moan softly and snuggled further into Mako's back. Mako chucked, "you're one heavy sleeper, Korra," he whispered under his breath with a small smile grazing his lips.

He walked the rest of the way home with no troubles, thankfully. When he arrived at his family's house, he put his hand up to knock. But before his knuckles made contact with the door, it opened reveling a relieved Ayame. She gave Mako a quick hug saying, "thank goodness you're okay." She pulled back, not realizing Korra was on his back the whole time until now. "Um, Mako…" she trailed off, glancing between Mako and the still sleeping Korra hanging onto his back. "What's wrong with Korra?" She finally asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he answered shortly with a straight face.

"Oh, alright," she said, eyeing him wearily. "Why don't you take her up to her room," she suggested, opening the door wider to let Mako in.

Mako simply nodded as he made his way upstairs. "Goodnight," he called down realizing that his mother wasn't coming up with him.

Which was somewhat surprising. He was expecting her to bombard him with questions and pry him for answers. But the exact opposite happened. '_What is she up to_?' Mako thought suspiciously as he continued carrying Korra to her room.

He softly dropped her down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Goodnight," he whispered with a smile as he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Mako, what really happened?" Mako heard his mother's voice ask, startling him and making him jump a bit.

He turned around to find her leaning on the opposite wall, looking at him up and down. "Well…?" She said expectantly.

'_Here's the prying mother I know_." Mako sighed inwardly. He really thought she had let this go. But of course, Ayame being Ayame, she doesn't let anything go unanswered. Especially if it involves Mako and Korra.

"Nothing major," he lied with a shrug. "She was just tired and fell asleep half way on our way here." He wasn't fully lying. Part of that was somewhat true. In a more twisted way.

"Oh, really?" She said slowly as she raised an eyebrow. "So that's it? She's just tired?" She continued asking, hoping he'd finally tell her the truth.

"Yup," he said strolling into his room.

"Goodnight," he heard his mother say before he closed the door behind him. He sighed and dropped himself onto his bed. Today's been a long day. And as soon as his head hit the pillow, darkness overcame him.

***The Next day…***

"I hate finals," Bolin said as he face-planted his face onto the dining table. Mako just simply shook his head at his brother's childish behavior, while Korra was too focused on her book to notice anything going on around her.

"Argh!" Korra yelled in frustration as she finally set the book down…Well actually more like aggressively throwing the book down. "Why didn't you wake me up yesterday after we got home?!" Korra yelled at Mako angrily.

"You were sleeping; I didn't realize you needed to be woken up." Mako simply shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Gosh, I am so failing this exam." Korra groaned as she rested her forehead on her hands, looking down and closing her eyes.

"Aw, don't say that sweetie. It'll be fine. And they're almost over, Bolin." Ayame said trying to cheer Korra and Bolin up.

"No, it won't be fine." Korra countered. "I didn't study this subject enough and now I'm totally going to fail my finals." She sighed and picked her head up. "Well, no use dwelling on it anymore. We need to get to school or we'll be late. I don't want to miss my exam altogether. Then, I really will have failed it."

"Good luck!" Ayame shouted behind the retreating figures of Bolin, Korra, and Mako.

Fortunately, the exams went by fast and Korra, Bolin, and Mako were all finished before they were even supposed to. Luckily for them, any student who finishes early can leave early. Too bad Korra hasn't seen Asami at all today, but Korra figured she might've just been busy with the exams as well. Who wouldn't?

The three of them burst in through the door after they were dropped off at home.

"Finally!" Korra yelled as she dropped herself onto the nearest couch.

"Thank god it's over!" Bolin cheered as he did the same.

Mako just stood there, silently celebrating the end of the exams in his head.

"The end of the exams might be over, but school isn't." Ayame commented, coming into the living room with a tray of snacks. Bolin and Korra both picked their heads up giving her a questioning look. "I mean, you still have your end-of-year celebration at school on Friday." Ayame laughed softly as the looks of realization dawned on both of their faces.

"So that's why Asami was talking about going dress shopping the other day." Korra said.

"Girls are so complicated; having to buy a dress for every occasion. While use guys only have to put on shirt and jeans and were good." Bolin commented.

"Bolin, sweetie, don't forget to pick your suits and make sure you pick out ties that match the shirt." Ayame called from the kitchen right after Bolin stopped talking.

"Yes mother," Bolin said as he got up and walked away with his head bowed.

"Seems like girls aren't the only complicated ones after all, Bo." Korra laughed as she patted Bolin's back when he passes her.

"Yeah, whatever," Bolin grumbled.

"So," Mako began carefully. "Have you talked to Haku?"

"No," Korra answered simply.

"Oh, well I was just wondering since he hasn't been to school in a while." Haku continued.

"Don't. I'm sure he's fine." Korra shrugged, walking away from him.

'_Yeah, I'm sure he is._' Mako thought sarcastically as he sighed.

Moments later, the sound of a doorbell and frantic knocking could be heard through the house. Mako, hurried to go open it up thinking it was an emergency. Instead he saw…

"Oh, hey, Asami," Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't 'oh, hey, Asami' me. Is Korra here?" She asked looking inside frantically.

"Yeah, she's in the-"

"Great, thanks!" Asami cut him off and pushed pass him running in.

"Yeah, come in uninvited, why do you?" He grumbled under his breath as he shut the door.

"Korra! Korra!" Asami shouted.

"Yeah, what is it?" She came down to see Asami jumping up and down, waiting for her. "Oh, hi there, Asami. What is it?"

"You will not believe what I saw today," Asami began as she took out her phone.

"What did you see?" Korra asked, getting a little nervous and worried from Asami's frantic behavior.

"Take a look," Asami said as she held out the phone for Korra to see.

Korra gasped and held her hand over her mouth. Her eyes started to water, but she continued to study the picture. "When," her voice cracked. "When did you see this? Where was this at?" Korra continued asking, her voice barely a whisper.

"It was this morning. I was walking home from school and I saw them." Asami answered her. "I'm sorry," Asami said, giving Korra a small hug.

"I-I need to go," Korra said, quickly running to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with Korra?" Mako asked as he walked in the same time Korra ran out.

"This," Asami said as she held up the same thing she showed Korra earlier.

"Why that little," Mako cursed under his breath as he decided on running behind Korra, but Asami grabbed his wrist, keeping him back.

"Don't. Just," she paused. "Just let me talk to her first."

"Whatever," Mako muttered angrily as he forcefully pulled his hand away from Asami's grip. Asami sighed and walked upstairs to Korra's room.

There, Korra was sitting on her bed, her head bowed between her hands. Her eyes were closed in thought as she thought about what happened. What had caused this? What did she do wrong? Was it even her fault? How long had this been happening? Why now? Why this? Why her? Why?! Korra felt like her head was about to explode. She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed her heart out into it. All of her anger; her sadness. Everything. She just didn't know what else to do. Except….

Korra grabbed her phone. She went down the list searching for that one name. When she came up to it, she paused; taking a deep breath. She calmed down and made sure her voice wouldn't crack. She clicked dial and brought up the phone to hear ear. After a the third dial, the person picked up.

"_Hello_?"

And that's when the picture flashed through Korra's mind again. Him sitting there with her. Holding her hand. Leaning into each other. Like they were on a … date.

Korra took another deep breath before speaking. "Hello," she paused. "Listen, I really need to talk to you. Could we maybe meet up later?"

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I just had to put this filler chapter in to start up some more drama. I left a lot of things unanswered in this chapter to make you guys think about what's going to happen next.**

**So, who do you think Korra is talking to on the phone? And what do you think Mako is going to do about it? And what was it that Asami showed Mako and Korra? And did you guys like the little Makorra fluff I added in the beginning? Don't worry, they'll be more to come in future chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review! I want to hear what you guys think. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.**

**~Faith**


End file.
